The Rosewood Massacre of 1923
by That Was Such A Face Palm
Summary: She walked along the squeaky wooden floor, her heart beating. She was told that this particular house and everything in the ghost town was haunted, that there were many souls living there, seeking vengeance on whoever dared to step into the town. They were all murdered in the Rosewood Massacre of 1923. R & R! Full summary inside.
1. Welcome To Gainseville

**Heeeeeeey! (; You go ahead and start reading. BUT. This is important, eventhough I absolutely loath author notes.**

**That important thing I need to tell you is. . . .**

**I'm a unicorn. I'm sorry you just wasted blah, blah seconds of your life. cx**

**Question: Name a man's name that starts with the first consecutive letters of the months? (Hint: One of the seven)**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all. ;D**

* * *

Summary:

_She walked along the squeaky wooden floor, her heart beating. She was told that this particular house and everything in the ghost town was haunted, that there were many souls living there, seeking vengence on whoever dared to step into the house. They were all murdered in the Rosewood Massacre of 1923. Were the souls living there, trying to seek vengence from the betrayal that was put upon them or possiby trying to warn her of the dangers lurking beneath her footsteps. . ._

[Note: Everything having to do with Rosewood Massacre of 1923 with be slightly (enormously lol) changed, due to the fact that I actually have to make the event work according to how I want to base this story, if you do not know what the massacre is just go to Wikipedia or Google it, that's where I'm getting all the information I need.]

IMPORTANT: I know nothing of Florida, so if you do and I get something wrong. SHHH! Now, go read this sexy story ;)

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Gainesville, Florida. The place I was practically loathing with all my heart. My dad had gotten relocated due to the fact that his company was lacking research in Florida. My dad was a history proffesor particularly having to do with war, and whatnot. He was one of the top professors out there, and they needed him to help out in Florida. Out of all of the professors they could've possibly chosen, they picked my dad.

I sighed as I hauled my luggage out of the back of my dads jeep. I pulled of the handle to my suitcase, and began to carelessly walk to the steps of our new home. I stopped for a moment to examine the house I'd be living in.

The colors of the house were cream, and brown. It reached about three stories high, which I didn't see the point in if only two people were going to live there. Though, I was grateful that at least I had a roof to cover my head.

I reached the wooden steps to my house, and I spotted a girl with extremely red hair walk out from the house next door. She looked slightly shocked at first, then gave me a huge stunning smile. She signaled for me to wait for her, as she climbed over her hotpink fence. As she was struggling to get over, I studied her house.

It was of all the colors you could possibly imagine; green, blue, red, orange, pink, yellow, purple, lilac, magenta, brown, and so much more. Her house had a futuristic flow to it, so it pracitcally stood out from all the other houses in the neighborhood.

As she neared down from the gate, she let out a big breathe, dusted of her plaint splattered jeans, and proceeded to walk towards me. When she finally reached me, she stuck out one hand and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Rachel Dare," she said with a friendly smiled, to which I returned. She had frizzy bright red hair, tie up in a high pony tail. Millions of freckles scattered around her face, and vibrant glowing green eyes. She was wearing a shirt that read: _'Art Washes Away From The Soul The Dust Of Everday Life'_.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, you probably can already tell that I'm new here," I told her, so I didn't have to go into further explaination.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, with the whole moving van and whatnot, it's sort of hard not to assume. I just wanted to be the first to greet you, we haven't had a new neighbor in years. I assume you're going to Horizon High School, am I right?"

I laughed at the first part of what she said, and nodded. "Yeah, how is the academics there?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're one of those high achievers, huh? Well, the academics are alright, though if you want to go to one of the more classier high schools here, I recommend Norgate. I recommend it, though I don't want you going there. You've hardly said a word to me, and I can tell that we'll be good friends." Rachel finished with a small laugh.

"Heh, well Horizon it is! Can you tell me anything about Florida, I don't want to be left out on anything," I said.

Rachel's face morphed into boredom. "There's nothing really cool out here, I mean the people here are amazing. It's just straight out boring. . ." She trailed off getting a mischevious look in her eyes.

"Though, every Friday night, my group of friends head out to Rosewood, this legit ghost town. About an hour away, and we look for evil spirits. I know it's crazy, but it's the only thing we have to do here that's actually fun."

I didn't really believe in the supernatural, but I admit it would actually be awesome to try to reach a spirit. The reason why I don't believe in the supernatural? I was told that my mother died, while trying to build a settlement on a property that was supposedly curse. They said, she had a evil glint in her eyes, and dropped dead. I was devasted, I wouldn't and couldn't believe what happened. I still think that what happened to her had nothing to do with the supernatural, nothing. I always told myself I would figure out what happened to her, but I don't even know what to start.

Realization struck my face. "OH! Today is Friday isn't it? Are you inviting me or. . " I let the question hang, unsure of what she was implying.

She smirked. "Yes, I am inviting you! We leave around seven, before it gets dark. How about I come in and help you get settled? Then become acquainted to your father so he knows who his daughter will be hanging out with?"

I nodded my head. "I'm not into supernatural things or whatever. . .But I think the experience will be fun," I said.

Rachel supressed a grin. "Great! Let's get packing, Beth!" She took my suitcase, and entered my house. I stared at her retreating figure weirdly, I have never met someone like Rachel. She didn't seem to be shy, she was naturally comfortable with herself.

I heard my dad shriek, "Who are _you_?!", and quickly ran up the steps inside the house.

* * *

We sat on my bed, eating ice cream, laughing to a joke Rachel told me about her friend, Grover.

"You'd think the guy be more sensitive to her, for the many years he's been crushing on her," Rachel shook her head fondly. I agreed as I stuck a spoon full of ice cream into my mouth.

"So, tell me about your friends. It's good to know beforehand," I said curious.

"Well, there's Nico, Bianca, Grover, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Silena, Reyna, Frank, and Piper." She went on telling me about her friends, and they seemed like pretty great people.

Rachel checked her watch, and grinned. "Annabeth, it is time." she said in a voice that strangely related to Dark Vader's.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "OK, Dark Vader. Hold up, let me get my jacket." I grabbed my favorite _NorthFace _jacket, and headed out the door with Rachel.

When we reached outside, a white van was parked infront of Rachel's house. A tall guy with elfish features peered out of the van, and gave us a quirky smile.

"Hey Rach, who's the hottie?" he said with a wink. I gave a slight laugh, and looked to Rachel, who was shaking her head.

"Travis, this is Annabeth. She's new here, and I wanted her to tag along tonight. It is alright with you guys, right?!" Rachel shouted into the van. A coupled of muffled 'yes's' were passed around.

"OK, well to Rosewood we go!" Rachel shouted again, and we hoped in the van.

The van was huge, so it could fit around twenty people. As I buckled my seat belt, I looked up and saw quite a few people staring at me.

"Um, hi. . ." I trailed off unsure of what to do.

A girl with glowing skin, chocolate brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes spoke up. She looked as if she could pass for a Victoria Secrets model. "Hi, I'm Silena Beaureguard. It's nice to meet you." She finished with a dazzling smile.

I smiled back. "I'm Annabeth Chase, it's nice to meet you too."

"Since Annabeth doesn't you who you guys are, introduce yourselves," Silena said helpfully.

A girl and boy with olive skin, dark brown hair, and warm brown eyes spoke up. "I'm Bianca di Angelo, and this is my little brother, Nico. It's a pleasure to meet you Annabeth." The boy, Nico, nodded at me. While I nodded back, and smiled.

A guy, who I assumed was Grover, smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Grover Underwood." He had reddish brown hair, with pimples, and a wispy chin hair. On top of his head, he wore a rasta cap.

A girl who almost resembled a man, spoke up. "Clarisse La Rue." After that, that's pretty much the only thing she said to me. She had stringy brown hair, muscles that even my dad would be jealous of, and a smug smirk plastered to her face.

A guy who looked like a cuddly koala bear, on steroids spoke up. He smiled shyly. "Hey, I'm Frank Zhang. Nice to meet you."

"You too," I said, as I smiled warmly at him.

A girl who had a straight posture, and held her head up high introduced herself. "I'm Reyna, just Reyna." Her hair was a glossy black color, and her eyes were light brown that shone with intelligence.

"Piper, Piper McLean. Nice to meet you." A girl with choppy, uneven hair spoke. Her eyes were really pretty, and I couldn't identify them. They changed from random colors.

"And I'm Connor-"

"-and Travis Stoll." The boy who I recognized from before said, with a replica of himself next to him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys," I said, with a small smile. They all nodded.

We joked around for a bit, at least an hour, until we reached a sign that read: _Welcome To Rosewood_.

Nico turned back to look at us, with excitement in his eyes. "Well guys, let's go piss off some scary spirits." With that he jumped out of the van.

* * *

**I know the first chapter is boring, but it'll get exciting. :b If I get five reviews, I'll update as soon as possible. I can never write introductions, and descriptions correctly. You guys already know how they look like, so it doesn't matter. ^o^ ~no flames, I'm writing this story how I like.~**

**A/N Future Author Note (OH SNAP TIME TRAVEL xD No.): I want to let you guys know that I have improved throughout the chapters, because I know this chapter and others are extremely crappy. Take a look at chapter ten, and don't give hope up on this too quickly.**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm**


	2. The Hooded Figures

**Well, hello there. I got five reviews, hence this chapter. No one answered the last chapter's question, though the answer is. . .**

**Answer: Jason [(J)anuary (A)pril (S)eptember (O)ctober (N)ovember] **

**Question: Almonds are a memeber of the _ family.**

**Guest- Thank you, that means a lot. (:**

**XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX- Well, thanks hon. ;D I'll PM you later.**

**ElectricAngel- I like your review. Updated. c;**

**bookhugs- Um, thanks. . .I think.**

**Ijusttaserdyou- Well, here it is now! [: I hope you like this chapter.**

**~I've only seen pictures of Rosewood so, I'm just taking a guess on how it looks like. **

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all. Wikipedia owns all the information given about Rosewood. We're pretending that Florida didn't make Rosewood a Heritage Landmark. **

* * *

Summary:

_She walked along the squeaky wooden floor, her heart beating. She was told that this particular and everything in the ghost town was haunted, that there were many souls living there, seeking vengence on whoever dared to step into the town. They were all murdered in the Rosewood Massacre of 1923. Were the souls living there, trying to seek vengence from the betrayal that was put upon them or possiby trying to warn her of the dangers lurking beneath her footsteps. . ._

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"Well guys, let's go piss off some scary spirits," I said excitedly, as I jumped out the van.

I scouted my surroundings, everything was the same from last time we visited here. Whenever we went to Rosewood, nothing trippy happened. Everything about it was eerie, the burned down houses, the ropes that were used to hang people, everything. I couldn't help but feel that we were invading the dead's privacy. I felt like they were living their lives, like us, only dead.

The only reason why we come here, is for adventure and something to make our nights a bit more lively. I was into the supernatural, and I've even had some ghost encounters. Though, what suprises it me is that I've never been in the presence of a ghost, in Rosewood. The tension in the air was dangerous, you could feel it. I knew that the spirits didn't want us here, but we were here for fun. Tonight, I'm determined to have an encounter with a ghost.

I recoiled from my thoughts, as I felt the others stand beside. They waited for me to give orders, I was the one who came up with the idea of roaming Rosewood, why not be the leader? I turned to them.

"OK, guys," I said. "You all know the deal, but since Annabeth is new here. I'll go over the instructions for her."

Annabeth gave me a grateful smile, as I walked back to the van to get the supplies. I pulled out a list of the groups, I created for tonights journey.

"So, tonight," I started. "I'm picking the partners, because I don't want Travis and Connor doing any unessecary scaring." I finshed with a glare.

They held their hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, you didn't say anything about scaring people being off limits!" Connor defended.

"Yeah, but not to the point where you nearly gave someone with anxiety a heart attack!" Bianca countered, smacking Connor, on the shoulder. While Grover glared at him.

"Well, _now_, I'm going to make it offical: No scaring people," I sent a pointed glare at Connor and Travis.

Annabeth watched us with a small smile, I could tell she was amused by our antics.

"Since we have an even amount thanks to Annabeth," cue cheering from the Stolls. "Everyone will have one partner."

"Great," Clarisse grumble. "Just don't pair me up with him. I need someone who can actually hold their ground." She jabbed her finger at Frank, while he nodded in argeement. They may be half-siblings, but that doesn't mean they like each other.

"Perfect, because Reyna and you are partners," I said, as I tossed Reyna a backpack filled with supplies, and Clarisse walked over to her.

"Grover, you'll be going with Bianca," I tossed my sister a backpack filled with supplies.

I heard Grover mutter. "Oh, thank god! I don't think I can spend another moment, even _near_ Travis." A few people, including me, chuckled at Grover, while Travis pouted.

"Piper, you're with Connor," I heard her sigh, as I tossed her a pack. "I need someone levelheaded with him, you should be honored!"

"Honored for what?! It's _Connor_. The word 'honor' and him don't go well to together," Piper joked, as Connor scowled.

"Frank, and Rachel," I tossed Frank a supply pack. "I'm glad you guys aren't complaining, I thought you two make good partners."

Rachel smiled at Frank. "Well, it is hysterical watching him freak out over a light bulb loosing electricity," Rachel laughed, as Frank cracked a sheepish smile.

"Silena, I'm sorry, but you're with Travis," I was suprised when Travis started complaining.

"Dude, _why_?! It's not like I hate her or anything, but once she goes into a conversation about shoes: she doesn't stop!" Travis whined.

Silena fired back. "It's not my fault, I'm actually _acting_ my gender!" Connor put his fist to his mouth to contain his laughter, while Piper let out a _'Ohh, burn'_.

I heard Reyna mutter. "Imbecile." While shaking her head fondly. After everyone finished laughing, I turned to Annabeth.

"Since you've never done this, you're with me," I said, with a small smile.

"Cool, there really isn't anything I need to be worrying about, while with you?" She questioned jokingly.

"Oh, nothing. Just ignore the fact that he's into anything related to death," Piper said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, everyone move out!" I said, as I motioned to Annabeth to follow me.

* * *

LINEBREAK~This isn't Annico, or whatever the pairings name is. :b Percabeth will come~LINEBREAK

* * *

Annabeth, and I explored for a bit as I told her the history of Rosewood.

"Well, I don't know much," I said honestly. "Though, we do have something called Wikipedia." Annabeth snorted.

"Just tell me what you know," Annabeth said. "At least it's something."

"Well, the only reason we come here, is because there was a massacre in 1923 that took place," I started. "Evil, or good spirits have to be here, right? Some will want revenge, and some may be possibly warning us of the dangers, that's lurking through this place."

Annabeth gave me a disbelieving look. "You seriously think there's such thing as ghosts, and evil spirits, and whatnot?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "This is perfect," I muttered.

"What?" Annabeth asked, utterly confused.

"Ghosts happen to show themselves, to non-believers, which happens to be you," I explained to her. "I've had ghost encounters, some scary, some shocking. Though, I've never had one here, at Rosewood. I want to know why they aren't showing themselves to me. I have a connection to the supernatural, I guess. I think you may be the key. . ."

Annabeth stared at as if I my hair was on fire. "Nico, that's probably just your imagination-"

I cut her off. "Did you see that?" We were close to a nearby burned down house, and I saw a figure move quickly away from the window.

I pulled a flashlight out of our supply backpack, and turned it on. "C'mon, we need to investigate." I saw Annabeth shaking her head, still not believing this was happening.

We entered the house, everything was of course, burned. I heard something squeak, and looked to see Annabeth pick up a tattered baby doll, examining it gingerly with her hands.

"Nico, why exactly did the massacre happen?" Annabeth said softly, probably sad that there were children killed in the massacre.

"There was a racial conflict going on," I said, disgusted about how people were back then. "Whites, and blacks were both settled here. When a white woman had been beaten and possibly raped, unsupported accusations were made that a black drifter did it. Some white men were furious about this action, so they lynched a Rosewood resident."

"That's horrible," Annabeth whispered, a frown processing.

I nodded. "When the black citizens defended themselves from any futher attacks happening, several hundred whites combed the countryside hunting for black people, and burned almost every structure in Rosewood."

"The authorities had to be aware of this happening. . ." Annabeth said, fully frowning.

"They were, they didn't make an attempt to arrest anyone for the activities in Rosewood," I said bitterly. "No black residents ever returned to the town. It was abadoned." There was a uncomfortable silence after that.

"You want to know why I refuse to believe in the supernatural?" Annabeth said, her breathe shaky.

"Why?" I said, beyond curious. Everyone I knew seemed to believe in it, but Annabeth's fierce determination that there was no such thing, was new to me.

Her gray eyes began to tear, tears flowing from her eyes. "My mother," she hardly said with a whisper. She realized that I was still standing there, and roughly wipped her tears, and managed a poker face.

"I was told my mother was killed or possessed, I really don't know, by something that was supernatural," Annabeth explained, in a monotone voice. "They said her eyes had an evil glint in them, that she had a crazy grin attached her face. They said she was always muttering things, th-that it was happening for a while, until she dropped dead. I noticed her change in behavior, b-but I thought it was she was stressed out." She finished, struggling not to cry.

I was going to comfort her, but something beat me to it. My eyes widden as I saw a hooded figure raise its hand onto her shoulder.

"Annabeth, run!" I said, urgently.

She didn't understand at first, but when she the hooded figure she ran the hell out of there. I knew she would freak out if she stayed here with me, but I wanted to get answers and her being there would be a distraction.

I stood there, staring at it with questioning eyes. I stood there, not making any movement. I couldn't see it's face, but I knew it was guy. He stood there probably staring at me. I was about to try to make something good out of this glorious moment. Until, I felt a sharp pain explode through my head, and the last thing I saw was another hooded figure kneeling next to me, and heard Annabeth screaming my name.

* * *

**OMG! WHO ARE THE HOODED FIGURES? Should I do a chapter focusing on everyone else's adventure? **

**Five reviews and I'll update as soon as possible. Maybe today again, in the evening, at night, tomorrow. Whenever I hit five. Have a blessed day guys! :) **

**-That Was Such A Face Palm**


	3. Hi, I'm Bianca

**Hey, hey. ****I asked for 5 review and I got ten (whaaa?). I'm glad you guys like it! I want to tell you about a certain character soooo bad, but I can't. D: I don't want to spoil anything.**

**Answer: Almonds are a member of the peach family! (ikr, wtf?)**

**ElectricAngel: Yes, and I will stop at nothing! -insert manical laugh- ;) You know, I wasn't even going to include anything about what happened to Annabeth's mother, though if you'd like, I'll dedicate a chapter focusing mainly on the situation. ~UPDATED.**

**Percabeth2074- Thank you, I love my name too! Haha. I love supernatural stories too, one of the reasons why I decided to do this in the first place. It's nice to know someone actually likes this. (;**

**PercyJacksonObsession- First off, amazing username, I have to give you props for that. c: Thank you!**

**XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX- OMG. You actually got it right, I told you to close your eyes! -.- Well bub, I'm doing it.**

**RandomDalmatian326- I try to make it interesting, haha. You don't have to wait for long, I update quickly.**

**Guest- I updated, obviously. (:**

**Guest-y guest- I ain't telling you! You practically know who they are, huh? Who are they then, there's only two mentioned the last chapter? ****;) Is this soon enough?**

**XxbethamphetaminexX- I know right? Rachel is always portrayed as a snobby bitch, or a cheating skank. Or the evil ex girlfriend? She's none of the above! How does the sarcastic oracle become the snobby bitch? Heh.**

**Kaitie-chan- Demanding, eh? Horses? LOL. I've had encounters, I think. Though, when I was younger. . .Hold your horses (I did that on purpose)! You can read this chapter now. c:**

**Lynn- Thank you! :D I was going to do it anyway, if someone disagreed. Hah.**

**LuLuLucian444- You got one of the figures correct. ;) You're welcome? Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all. **

* * *

Summary:

_She walked along the squeaky wooden floor, her heart beating. She was told that this particular and everything in the ghost town was haunted, that there were many souls living there, seeking vengence on whoever dared to step into the town. They were all murdered in the Rosewood Massacre of 1923. Were the souls living there, trying to seek vengence from the betrayal that was put upon them or possiby trying to warn her of the dangers lurking beneath her footsteps. . ._

* * *

**With Reyna And Clarisse**

"Ugh," Clarisse grumbled. "There's nothing good here! I don't see why we come here every week to find ghosts, yet there never really is any."

Reyna walked up to the steps of, what looked like, a bank. Guess what? It was nearly burned down, just like every other building there. She pulled out one of the flashlights, and turned it. She shone the light on a plaque that read: _Valdez and Rodriguez Bank Incorporations_.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at the plaque. "Hey, Clarisse," Reyna called. "Come check this out."

Clarisse dragged her feet lazily all the way to Reyna, clearly upset that they couldn't find any ghosts. "What?" she demanded.

"Check this out," she shined her flashlight on the plaque. "I didn't know Mexicans lived here. . .I find that extremely interesting. . ."

"Says the girl who is Puerto Rican," Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Well, blacks and whites were settled here. Why not Mexicans? How about we scout the place out, something feels. . ._wrong_."

"I agree, it's like a nervous tension. Do you think the spirits in there, are possibly afraid of us?" Reyna asked curious.

"Nah," Clarisse shook her head. "They know we can't harm them, why would they be scared of us?"

Reyna, and Clarisse walked into the bank. It looked different from any bank they've seen. All there was, was a counter. Behind the counter were cubbies. The cubbies were labeled with plaques, that read the cubby number. There was a row of wooden chairs near the right wall, on the left wall, there was a table. All of which looked burnt.

"I'm going to see if there's anything money left," Clarisse said, as she jumped over the counter.

Reyna rolled her eyes at her. "It's either going to be faded, or burnt. What's the point?"

Clarisse gave her a look that expressed: _'You really need to shut the fuck up'_. She proceeded into what she was doing before. Clarisse scanned all the cubby numbers, until her eyes landed on cubby_ 32_. She yanked the lock that was attached to it, until it dropped to the ground. She reached inside, only to pull out burnt debris.

Reyna jumped over the counter, then gave Clarisse a smug look. "You never do listen."

Clarisse snarled at her but didn't look at her, she was about to retort, but she was interrupted by a muffled shout from Reyna. She was staring at Clarisse with wide eyes holding her hand over her mouth. Clarisse looked at her confused. Reyna slowly took pacing breathes.

"What happened?" Clarisse asked, excited.

"I-I don't know," Reyna whispered, scared. "I felt something tugging on my braid, I thought it was my shirt or something. Then it was yanked, harshly. I turned around, and I saw a shadow run across the room."

"Well," Clarisse muttered. "This is awesome." Her thoughts were changed when her head was banged on the counter.

"Oof!" Clarisse fell to the floor, clutching her head. Reyna quickly ran to her side.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Reyna repeated. "Are you OK?"

Clarisse stared at her, blood slowly dripping from her the cut on her head. "Yes, because someone whose head was banged into a motherfucking counter is OK!"

***The conversation that happened is blocked, due the amount of profanity used.***

"Let's get out of here, before the spirits decide they want to kill you for insulting them," Reyna joked, as she finished bandaging Clarisse's cut.

"You're just scared," Clarisse taunted. "How about, we stay here and try to locate the spirits?"

"They're probably evil," Reyna countered. "If one of them is willing to bang your head on a counter."

"I really don't care," Clarisse said.

"You never care," Reyna muttered, as she looked at her watch. "It's getting late anyway, and we have to meet the others back at the van by ten. We walked about a mile here, so we should leave now."

Clarisse sighed, irritably. "Fine," she grumbled.

They both jumped over the counter, and began to leave. While Clarisse left outside, Reyna heard a faint laugh.

She turned around to see a faint figure, which looked like a boy smirking at her. He was sitting on the counter, one of his legs propped up, and the other dangling loosely. Behind him, another boy was staring at her with a guilty look, he probably was the one who banged Clarisse's head. Before Reyna could comprehend what was happening, the smirking boy gave her a wink and dissappeared, the other spirit following his actions.

Reyna's eyes widden, she quickly ran outside and shouted, "Clarisse!"

* * *

**With Bianca And Grover**

Grover sighed sadly, as he stared at what looked like, it used to be a garden.

"You know, it's really sad how someone even had the nerve to burn this place down," Grover sighed sadly, again. "All the precious gardens. . .Destroyed."

Bianca watched as Grover walked dejectedly around the field, she didn't like it when he was sad, she needed to distract him away from the subject. "Grover, I agree with you and all. But there really isn't anything we can do about this. Everything happens for a reason. How about we go scout somewhere else, to get your mind off of this."

Grover stared at her, and began walking off into the town. Before they could walk ten feet, they heard a faint voice shout, "Wait!"

They turned around to see a faint figure of what looked like a girl. She had elfish features like Connor and Travis, but in a different way. She had chocolate brown hair that curled all the way to her mid back, and bright green eyes that resembled leaves. Her beautiful face was tattered with dirt, and random bruises.

Of course, Grover was the one to freak out. "Holy enchiladas! No, no, no!" He grabbed his hair, and stared widely at the ground shaking his head. The spirit just looked at Grover with wide eyes.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the spirit said regrettingly.

Bianca was used to seeing ghosts, because her brother and she had experience with them. She immediately took advantage of the situation.

"Hi, I'm Bianca and this is Grover," Bianca said in a friendly tone. "He's never seen a ghost, so he's just letting his shock out."

The spirit didn't even look at her, she was staring at Grover with a sad frown, looking like she was resisting the urge to hug him. Then the spirit finally turned back to Bianca.

"I'm Juniper. I feel really bad, this is one of the reasons why I don't show myself," Juniper said sadly. "All people do is freak out."

Bianca nodded her head understanding. "I've met a couple of ghosts before, and they said the same thing. Is there a reason why you decided to show yourself to us, tonight?"

Juniper stared at her gravely. "I'm warning you, all of the dead spirits here are showing themselves to warn you."

Grover finally snapping out of his shock, spoke. "Warning us about what?"

Juniper blushed, well, at least that's what it looked like. "Bad things have been lurking lately, ever since you and your friends have been visiting here, daimonion have been roaming the city, looking for revenge."

Bianca looked confused. "_Daimonion_?"

Juniper smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it's Greek for an evil spirit, demons. My mother told me stories about them, when I was a child, so Greek words randomly sprout from my mouth."

Bianca and Grover nodded their heads understanding.

"Care to explain a little more?" Grover said weakly, avoiding eye contact with Juniper.

"Well," Juniper started. "I have a group of 'ghost friends' that have been here with me for decades, and we can detect evil spirits. The man who lead, what we call 'The Burn of Rosewood', is back with his followers. The eager tension you guys give off every night, revives them. The more you believe, the stronger we get. It's like energy, if that makes sense. One of the reasons why I decided to show myself. They have certain powers within the mortal world, and we have powers within the mortal word. The evil spirits can make sure we don't return to the mortal world, and we can do the same. It's basically killing, I guess. . .But we're already dead. I can hurt you with thoughts, it may not seem possible, but us ghosts can do just about anything we please. Though, we can't leave Rosewood. . ." She finished wistfully.

"Wow," Bianca finally let out. "Can't we help? I know ghost can do some pretty wicked stuff, but they can't kill us, can they?."

"I don't know," Juniper said, deep in thought. "Maybe if I ask him. . ."

"Ask who?" Grover questioned.

"No one," Juniper said a bit too quickly. "Ahem. They can't kill you physically, but they can kill you mentally. Destroy your mind."

"I still want to help even if I don't know what's going on or who you even are," Bianca insisted. "My brother would want to help too! Can't ghosts do, like, an imprint on mortals?"

"How'd you know that?!" Juniper exclaimed, then she gasped. "You're a Reacher, huh?"

Grover made an awkward sound. "Um, Reacher. . .Care to elaborate?"

"Someone who can raise the dead, or make contact. They can reach the supernatural, hence the name Reacher. You know some of your friends are quite talented too, when we're talking about supernatural things."

Grover awkwardly took a step away from Bianca, while she rolled her eyes. "Um, what about me? Do I have a talent?"

Juniper slowly drifted near Grover, and examined his face. Grover tried extremely hard not to yelp. Juniper kept on making deranged faces, like she was constipated, while she examined him. Her eyes widdened as she drifted back to the spot where she was before.

"Panic," Juniper whispered. "You can cause mass panic among spirits, though once you find your instrument you can carry out the panic."

"Uh. . ." was all Grover had to say. Suddenly, a light shimmered beside Juniper, and in it's place stood a boy with blonde hair, and eyes that had a purple glint to it.

The spirit scolded Juniper, then moved his lips, but Grover and Bianca couldn't hear what he was saying. Juniper moved her lips in which the boy did before, then finally turned back to the pair.

"This is Pollux," Juniper said. "He's one of the friends I mentioned. He says that I have to go."

Pollux rolled his eyes. "You know, I can talk Junie. She has to go because our 'ghost friends' are calling a meeting right now. I also advise y'all to leave now, because by the time we finish telling you everything you want to know, your friends will be ready to go. Y'all can come back next time, I think most of the spirits here have been acquainted with your friends." He spoke in a thick southern accent.

"It was nice meeting you?" Grover said unsurely. Pollux just nodded his head at him, and flashed a smile at Bianca. Then disappeared the same way he appeared.

"You too, Grover," Juniper said shyly. "Bianca. I hope we can be great friends, but you know. . . I'm dead." She finished her sentence with a giggle. Then faded away into mist.

Grover looked at Bianca, and started swaying.

"Grover?" Bianca asked cautiously.

His eyes were glazing over as he swayed, then Bianca realized what was happening. "Grover!"

Bianca caught him, as he fell into her arms, unconscious.

_Crap_, Bianca thought, _I forgot he had anxiety_.

* * *

**The next chapter will have the others adventures, I'm literally tired from sitting here typing. I think Bianca and Grover's journey was longer because they actually had a conversation. I'm tired -insert obnoxious yawn-. I hope you guys like it. I'm pretty sure you guys know the faint figures with Clarisse and Reyna, were Leo and Chris. They don't own the bank, their fathers do. I suck at describing, sorry. I hope this was long enough. The ghosts will have point of views too, once everything makes sense. Annabeth and Percy will be the main characters. I'm extending the powers ghost have to make this story interesting, I know nothing about them. It would be boring if they could only appear, disappear, and make physical contact with objects. **If the cussing disturbed you, sorry. I'm being realistic here. I'm pretty sure anyone would slip a few words if they were in their situation.****

**Have a blessed day. (:**

**Five Reviews?**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm**


	4. I Knew You In Your Past Life

**I know I said I would update like on. . .Saturday or Sunday, but I dearly apologize for not following through on what I said. I feel really bad. I haven't seen my best friend in five months, and last weekend was the only free time she had. Of course I took the offer of spending the night, I was going to update there, but she hates when I'm on FanFiction. Lol, what a freak, right?**

**Longer chapter making up for everything? Well, it seems long to mee. . .**

**Now go read.**

**I'm hungry.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all. **

* * *

Summary:

_She walked along the squeaky wooden floor, her heart beating. She was told that this particular and everything in the ghost town was haunted, that there were many souls living there, seeking vengence on whoever dared to step into the town. They were all murdered in the Rosewood Massacre of 1923. Were the souls living there, trying to seek vengence from the betrayal that was put upon them or possiby trying to warn her of the dangers lurking beneath her footsteps. . ._

* * *

**With Piper And Connor**

"Seriously," Connor whined. "From all the places you could've possibly choosen, you picked a prison! This is where all the trippy shit happens."

Piper didn't know the place she picked was a prison. She simply saw a building that looked suspicious, and wanted to scout around in there. Piper ignored Connor's whimsical behavior, and flashed her flashlight around the area.

Creepy jail cells? Check. Burnt objects? Check. Nervous tension is the air, thanks to Connor? Check.

"Hey Connor, since you're acting like a baby," Piper teased. "Take a picture of me in one of the jail cells."

Connor glared at her so fiercely, that she almost flinched. _Almost_. "Give me the damn camera," Connor grumbled, as he snatched it away from her hands.

Piper slid one of the cell doors very carefully, and slid in. She made sure not to close it, so she wouldn't lock herself in. She gave a signal for Connor that she was ready.

"Say 'Connor is awesome'," he said as he snapped the picture. Piper laughed, though stopped when Connor's face paled.

"What is it? Do I really look _that_ bad?" Piper said sarcastically. Connor began stuttering, and he kept on looking behind Piper and back at the screen of her phone.

"Um, Piper," Connor said nervously. "Stay in the cell. Don't move."

Piper narrowed her eyes at Connor. "_Why?_"

"Th-there's something behind you and he doesn't look friendly," Connor said completely terrified for Piper's life.

Piper turned around and became face to face with, of course, a ghost. Her eyes widdened as she backed up all the until she felt herself back up into the door of the cell, her hands gripped the rusty door. As she stared at the ghost, his eyes seemed to glow a golden color. They brighter they got, the more Piper felt her breathing hitching, as if they were taking away her life. He stepped towards her slowly.

He was smirking slightly, as if he knew something she didn't. Power seemed to radiate through the finger tips of his fingers.

"Boo," he whispered, as he lunged towards her grinning insanely.

Piper clutched her eyes closely waiting for pain to impact her, yet she realized he was a ghost and he couldn't hurt her physically. As Piper rejoiced at the thought, she felt a excrutiating pain shoot through her head. She let out a painful scream as her legs failed her, and she fell to the ground. Piper held her head tightly and looked up towards the figure.

He was smiling as he held out a hand towards her, enjoying the amount of pain she was in. Piper started heaving large breathes and tried to rise to her feet. Everytime she tried the pain increased.

The figure pressed a finger to his lips, a silencing gesture. He spoke to her, what was almost a whisper. "One day, you'll understand why I had to do this."

Pipers lips trembled as she tried to reply. "W-why not tell me now? You're going to kill me, anyway. Just tell me _now_."

The pain decreased from a moment, and the spirit stared at her. He was eyeing her, as if she was guilty for something.

"Charmspeak," He spat at her, and began to increase the pain. She looked into his eyes pleadingly, but his eyes held no emotion at all.

Piper struggled to move, she looked behind her and Connor was nowhere in sight. She began to tear up. Tears for being abandoned, and tears for pain.

The spirit walked around his hand still stretched towards her. "_Their_ people are not allowed. _They_ are people of the devil." The spirit spoke in such a menancing voice, Piper could feel the hatred radiating through the words he spoke.

_Hold on_, a voice whispered in her head, _I'm almost there_. Piper's eyes tried not to express shock, but she felt like whoever was contacting her was another ghost, who was trying to help her. _Hurry_, she pleaded, _I feel like cannibals are_ _having a party and my brain is the main course. _She heard the voice chuckle, and after that everything was a blur. Literally.

The ghost was started spinning, and his figure was glowing. Winds were picking up rapidly, and it seemed as if a supernova exploded in the room. Yes, because that totally is possible. The pain inside her head decreased, though it was still throbbing with pain. She shakily stood up, and leaned on the bars of the prison cell. She gulped, breathing deeply trying to look up, but when she tried she fell back onto her knees, and this time she didn't attempt to get back up.

'-' (^-^) (: C: X0 ?

Piper woke up, and she sat up groggily. She looked around and saw Connor, kneeling at her side and one figures behind him, and what seemed to be a human girl next to him. He looked as if he were talking to them.

"Connor," she said, her voice scractchy.

Connor's senses kicked back in, and he turned to her worried. "Thank goodness! You're alive, for a second I thought you were dead. Some crazy demonic ghost dude came, and he was like killing you? I don't know. I ran for help, I'm sorry I left-"

The girl made a hand motion that looked like she was silencing Connor and he automatically stopped talking. It was weird how Connor wasn't even looking at her.

The girl smiled brightly, slightly insane at Piper. "Oh, you're a special one. I don't know why he targeted you, there are many other life sources way better than yours-"

She was cut off by the ghost boy standing next to her, he cleared his throat. "What she means is we don't know why he tried to take your life source away, you're sort of. . .weak? Not to be rude, just your aura is calm and serene."

Piper tried not to scream and run away crying. "Ghosts. _Ghosts_. Um. . ." Piper was too shocked to even continue.

They awkwardly waited for her to stop staring at them, but as she did she drinked them in. The boy seemed tall and muscular. He had electric blue eyes, and choppy blonde hair. He had a scar about his lip, and slightly tanned skin. He stood tall and had a respectful manner to him. He wore old pioneer clothes, and she knew he was a ghost from the past. Piper tried not to drool.

The girl was a whole 'nother case. She had pretty green eyes, and long curled black hair. In her hair random streaks of either purple or blue appeared. Her skin was sickingly pale, which reminded Piper of Nico. She wore a black body con dress, with a black sweater one side hanging over shoulder, fishnet tights, and combat boots.

The girl fidgeted under Piper's gaze. Insecure, Piper assumed. "Er-um. . .Hey! I recognize you!"

Connor grinned at her sarcastically. "_No_, gee really? What was it? The rude remark?" The girl slightly glared at Connor, but her cheeks became a little pink when he grinned at her.

"Lou Ellen," Piper said, finally recognizing her completely. "You're that weird girl that is always mean to us. . ." Piper trailed off utterly confused.

Lou looked extremely sad. "I apologize for that, I was sort of possesed then. I know creepy, just explaining it to you short and simple. I have a weird connection to the dead, and whatnot. So I'm a practical target."

"Oh," Piper was feeling uncomfortable around her. "That's not weird at _all_."

The ghost boy, Jason, smiled at her. "I know you're probably freaked out, but it's fine. My friends, I, we're not like that spirit who attacked you. I'll let you know something, we were quite freaked when we found out we were ghosts. We're actually showing ourselves to warn you about spirits like that. We can sense a life being taken away, that is why I came so fast. The 'ghost' that attacked you is the most powerful, he's practically a superhuman."

"I don't get it," Connor said, deep in thought. "You said he was a spirit, but you called him a superhuman? How is that even possible?"

Lou Ellen spoke up. "Connor everything is possible. He was the man who led the massacre here. He was stupid enough to get half of his body consumed during the burning, but the Fates decided they wanted to let him live. Though, his conditions were deathly, so he still 'lives'." Lou made air quotes at the word 'lives'.

"So he's half dead, half alive?" Piper stated rather than questioning.

"Yes," Jason answered. " Body of a human, powers of a spirit. What can you tell different from him and I?"

"Um, you have a faint presence but his was stronger."

"Exactly. There's only one other person like him, but he's on our side," Jason smiled reassuringly.

"Fantastic," Connor said. "Now, uh. . .Are we like not supposed to come back or something?"

"Wait," Piper demanded. "I want to know what happened to me! Everything. This is a pretty short conversation we're having here, after something incredibly, in my opinion, important happened!"

"Well, if you consider almost getting possessed-" Connor was once again cut off.

Lou sighed. " She didn't _almost_ get possessed. Tell your friends to come back next Friday, like you always do. I'm practically the boss around here, I feel like you guys play an important part in this war. I will explain everything to you here, or maybe even at school."

"War?" Connor asked slowly.

Lou smiled nervously. "Bye now!" She waved her hand as if she was wiping something off a mirror, and disappeared into purple smoke. After the smoke cleared, there was no sign of her.

"Holy," Connor started.

"Shit," Piper finished. "How? Um. . .OK. Nevermind, I'm not even going to ask."

Jason made a face at their language. "Um, nice meeting you Piper."

"You too," Piper replied a bit freaked out.

"I'm still here too you know. . ." Connor said, lonely.

"Oh, you too Connor," Jason smiled, and faded away.

After Jason's disappeared Piper and Connor stared at each other. Connor helped Piper up, but she was still shaky, so he supported her weight. The walked out of the prison, and Connor stopped. The conversation was only about for a minute, and Piper could tell he had something to say. Lou was hiding something. Jason. Connor. Who else?

"What?" Piper said, tired.

"I swear that ghost was trying to get at you," He joked.

Piper tried to hide her blush to no avail. "Oh, shut up and keep walking taxi."

"But taxi's drive!" Connor protested.

"Keep walking."

**With Frank And Rachel**

Rachel was amused at Frank's antics. She watched him as she leaned against, what was left of, an old building. Frank walked around in a circle quite freaked out.

"Frank, dear," Rachel smirked. "You're making me dizzy just watching you walk around like that."

Frank stopped, midstep, turned to her and blushed. "Oh right, yeah sorry," He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You know," Rachel said, opening up her arms, she had the tendency to use hand movements while talking. "You should be my permanent partner, you're freaking awesome! I just _love_ your positive attitude!" She winked at him.

"Rachel, are you high?" Frank was completely freaked out by now.

Rachel looked down at the ground, smiling sheepishly. "No. . .I was sort of being sarcastic-"

"Oh," Frank drawled out the word.

"Yeah. . ." Rachel trailed off not knowing where to start a conversation with him.

"Um, am I annoying Rachel?" Frank asked. Rachel turned to him looking at him weirdly, as if confused of why he even ask the question.

"Why would you ask that?" Her face held a frown.

"I feel like everyone is secrectly annoyed by me. I don't feel accepted." Frank looked down to the ground, and sighed.

"Frank," Rachel sighed. "I don't think any of us are annoyed by you, maybe Clarisse. Everyone annoys her, I know it's hard to build a relationship with her. You just don't express yourself too much. You stay secluded. If you open up more, maybe that'll change your issue."

Frank smiled. "Thanks for the advice, Rachel. Though, it's going to take me a long time to open up."

Rachel nodded, understanding his issue. "So, would you like to explore? We don't have to go inside a building-"

"It's fine. You pick, I'm up for the challenge." Frank stood tall, his chest poked out. Rachel was going to laugh, but something beat her to it.

"Haha, slave, come here! Look at this idiotic boy trying to look mighty and tough."

Frank and Rachel turned to look at who was speaking, they didn't see anyone until their eyes landed on below them. A little ghost boy, laughing at Frank.

"Damn, you're short," Rachel observed.

"Of course, I am a child." The little boy rolled his eyes. "Slave, come here!"

Rachel hadn't realized that children had died in the massacre, noticing that mistake made her want to facepalm.

The boy was dressed in pioneer clothes, and had a cap on his head. His face was smudged with dirt, and ash. He had cruel blue eyes, and long blonde hair that reached the sides of his head. Rachel was shocked that a child held that much cruelty in his eyes.

Frank's face grew red, Rachel could tell he was insulted by the ghost. She was suprised that he did even express fear.

"Look, kid-"

"I am so sorry!" Something blurred past them, and an older ghost stood next to the boy's side.

_She_. To be exact. She wore a similar fashion of clothes. Curly hair fell to her shoulders, she had light ebony skin, and golden eyes. Seriously, her eyes resembled gold. She looked about fourteen or fifteen.

"Octavian is just like his father, he's just too young to understand what his father does is cruel," The ghost girl sighed.

Frank's face grew white, he held a fist to his mouth and began pacing. "Oh gosh. Um, this might be a dream, Frank. Don't worry, just be calm." Frank stopped, and turned to them. Rachel watched the ghost girl closely and in her eyes they stared at Frank with shock and longing.

"Hi?" He said unsurely. The ghost girl laughed uneasily.

"Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque and this is Octavian," She said with an amused sad smile.

Frank stood still, probably shocked that they communicated with him so easily. Most ghosts won't show themselves, much less make contact with the living.

Rachel frowned at Frank. "I'm Rachel Dare, and this is Frank Zhang. Why is he calling you slave?"

Hazel's eyes shone with hatred and amusement. "His father told him about how my people were slaves, and he thinks it's funny to call me that. His father hates anyone who isn't white, practically this whole community."

"Um, where's his father?" Frank asked nervously.

"He's here, but not exactly here. He wants his son back, we want my mother back. It's like any other war, I guess."

"Would you mind telling us what you mean? Mother, war, et cetera," Rachel asked.

"Would you mind leaving with your little slave?" The little boy snarked.

"Slave?" Frank repeated.

"He thinks you're her slave. Rachel is white, and you're a different enthicity. He hates everyone here, but we have to put up with him," Hazel explained.

"Oh," Frank glared at Octavian.

"Look slave, can we go back? Being in the presence of two slaves is giving me a massive headache!" Octavian folded his arms over his chest, and stomped his foot just for a dramatic effect.

"No, you're going to have to wait," Hazel said just as sassy as Octavian did.

"If I were your mother I would so crack the sense into you," Rachel said scolding him, as if stuffed his face at the dinner table. She didn't understand how a child, no less than eight, could be so rude.

"Slave," Octavian whimpered and clunged to Hazel's leg. Then Rachel realized she shouldn't be angry at the little boy for his rude behavior and racism, she should be angry at his father for even influencing it onto him.

Rachel's eyes softened, and she pressed her hands to her temples. "Maybe if you weren't so mean, people would actually be nice to you. Can I talk to you about that?" An idea was forming in her mind.

Octavian slowly released his death grip from Hazel, and nodded. "You remind me of me mama. She would never hurt me, so you scared me. Mama would be disappointed in me for being mean." Rachel assumed that was him apologizing for being so rude.

"Um. . .Would you listen to me like you listen to mama?" Hazel frowned trying to see where Rachel was getting at.

Octavian cruel blue eyes shone with curosity, and he shrugged. "Slave, is it OK?"

Hazel frowned at Rachel before nodding. "Sure, just try to be nice."

Rachel smiled. "Well, Octavian can we go for a walk?" She gestured her hands for him to follow her.

After they were out of hearing range, Hazel turned towards Frank and took a deep breathe.

"You don't like fire, huh?" Hazel asked knowingly.

Frank nearly jumped at her voice, it was so shallow, almost even a whisper. "Um, huh? What? No. . .No," Frank stuttered.

"Let me see the wood," Hazel held out her hands.

"Wait, how do you even know about it? You're dead. I don't think that this was would be solid in your hands so-" Frank tried to avoid the conversation from even happening, having a ghost practically know your life story is scary.

"What is it that mortals say? Oh. Puh-lease. Your wood has a spiritual connection to the dead. I'm pretty sure I can hold it," Hazel said convincingly. Frank hesistated, Hazel pleaded with her eyes, and he finally gave in.

"OK," Frank said in a tiny voice. He slowly reached inside his pockets, pulled out a red cloth and unwrapped it. A piece of wood the size of a brownie was in his hands.

"Grandmother told me I was different from other people, that I'm a spirit child. She told me that if this wood were to burn, that I would die along with it. I didn't believe her one bit, I wasn't the one to believe in things like that. One time, I threw the wood in fire, and I could literally see myself leaving the world of the living," Frank said as he fiddle with the piece of wood, finally giving the wood to Hazel.

Hazel marveled at the piece of wood. To Frank, she overreacted. All he saw the wood as was a piece of crap bound to ruin his life.

Hazel smiled. "I don't know how to make this easy or not, but I knew you in your past life."

Frank automatically stepped away from her. "Wh-what, people don't randomly blurt something like that to someone?"

"That's the point, I'm not human. Well, you were my best friend. You died from this same piece of wood. You get reincarnated, every once in a while," Hazel told him.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't believe a lot of things, Frank. Maybe it's time open up your eyes and see everything hidden around you isn't fake, knowing the truth can strengthen and hurt you. You're scared of ghosts, right? Wrong. You're scared of admitting to the fact that you have a connection with us, there's nothing wrong with that. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this night, to actually tell you. It hurts to know you don't believe in me and that I'm practically failing my mission because of you," Hazel said fiercely. Who said ghosts couldn't be emotional?

Frank stared at her. "How do you expect me to take this in so easily? I'm still try to adjust to the fact of dieing from a darn piece of wood!"

Hazel looked down, but her expression was still fierce. "I just can't stand that you really have no clue of who I am. It hurts, but I can't pressure you," She sighed.

"It's fine, just try not to freak me out again, it happens easily," Hazel managed a small smile.

Frank pondered on a question for a while. "Did I die in this massacre?"

Hazel opened her mouth, and looked down. "Yes, but not from fire."

~Rachel And Octavian~

Rachel turned to Octavian and he so happened to be staring at her with cruel eyes, yet they looked so gentle and sincere.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Octavian asked in his childish voice.

"What did your father tell you about Hazel's people?" Rachel asked.

Octavian's whole expression changed. His eyes narrowed, jaw clenched, hands in fist, and an insane look in his eyes. Octavian no longer looked like a child, he looked like a psychopath after he commited muder. His evil look made Rachel want to run away from him, but she needed to fix this child.

"Octavian?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Octavian turned to Rachel slowly, as if he were in Grudge mode. "What?" He asked slowly as he stepped towards her.

Rachel quickly stepped back. "Hey! Back up, I'm sorry, but you're scaring the crap out of me!" By now Octavian was growling at Rachel, like a dog with rabies. Every step Rachel took back, Octavian followed closer.

"Dude, what the hell?" Rachel was never scared of Octavian until now, power was radiating through the tips of his fingers.

"I'm just going to run. . .Away from you," Rachel muttered watching his finger closely, she slowly turned around and sprinted to where Hazel and Frank were.

As she ran Octavian followed, the same cruel look, and he was still growling. All while he was chasing her she was screaming to the top of her lungs, begging Octavian to stop.

Rachel ran into a bathhouse, and hid in one of the stalls. She tried to lessen her breathing, to not make it obvious of where she was hidden. Rachel ran her fingers through her hair, and mouthed _'No way'_.

She started laughing, she couldn't believe what had just happened, the laugh was a slight insane laugh.

"And to think I thought stuff like this only happened in Paranormal Activity," Rachel mused.

"What's that?"

She turned to see Octavian with an innocent smile on his face.

Rachel screamed, and the chase began again until she finally reached Frank and Hazel. They both had grim expressions on their faces, as if they were discussing something important. Rachel didn't want to to ruin their moment, but a pyshcotic ghost boy was chasing her.

"HELP!" Rachel screamed as she hid behind Hazel.

"Move away slave!" Octavian hissed.

Hazel simply sighed. "Cut the act kid."

Octavian grinned cheekily at her, while Rachel and Frank stood in fear and shock.

"What the hell?" Rachel whispered, she was out of breathe. She stepped behind from Hazel, and slowly moved to Frank.

"Octavian likes scaring mortals, he could've caused you harm without even chasing you. I'm suprised he didn't. Oh, and by the way Hades."

"What, Hades?" Frank asked.

"I'll explain one day," Hazel said. "Octavian apologize _now_."

"No. You should of seen her slave! She's the best mortal I've scared!" Octavian praised.

"I don't know whether to be honored or disturbed," Rachel frowned. Frank giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" Rachel asked on the verge of laughing.

His face fell. "No, men don't giggle," Frank said stubbornly.

"I guess you don't qualify under that catagory," Octavian sassed at him.

Before Frank could retort, Hazel spoke up. "Sorry, but I do believe it is time for you guys to go. Everything that happened is too complicated for me to handle, and your friends are leaving. Come back next week, like you always do."

Hazel and Octavian faded away.

"No goodbye? OK." Rachel said trying to lessen the tension. She could tell whatever happened between Hazel and Frank destroyed his mood.

Frank simply looked at her, and began walking away towards the main entrance of the town. He walked with his shoulders slumped, and he staggered at bit as he walked. Rachel watched his retreating figure, before following. Rachel then realized that Octavian was watching her from a house nearby with a smirk, and quickly walked away. Not looking back.

That child had issues.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter sucks. I'm sorry. I lack a lot of things while writing, and I'm learning. If you can't handle that. . .just don't read this. Travis&Silena next chapter, because their adventure will lead up to the main chapter I have planned. I need to be more descriptive and add more details. . .and blah blah. Excuse me while a read a book on adjectives.**

**Review? Have a blessed day! c; **

**4,500+ ._. Woah, that's alot.**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm**


	5. He's Gone

**You guys are amazingly awesome! I am so thankful for everyone who has either reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I haven't even really started the main plotline. . .You guys seriously don't know how much that means to me, to actually know people enjoy reading this. I know I may be overreacting, but I enjoy the simplest things in life. **

**Oh, and I apologize for not updating sooner. I had a science project due. . .(Slap me, will you? The excuses are getting annoying). ****I'm the type of person who waits the weekend before the project is due to actually start it. . .**

**Guest: I don't know, is Percy a human or a ghost. . . o.e Anything is possible. ;)**

**Random Fact of the Chapter: Did you guys know that the summary has nothing to do with Annabeth?**

**ENJOY?**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all. **

* * *

Summary:

_She walked along the squeaky wooden floor, her heart beating. She was told that this particular and everything in the ghost town was haunted, that there were many souls living there, seeking vengence on whoever dared to step into the town. They were all murdered in the Rosewood Massacre of 1923. Were the souls living there, trying to seek vengence from the betrayal that was put upon them or possiby trying to warn her of the dangers lurking beneath her footsteps. . ._

* * *

**With Travis and Silena**

Travis held the camera close enough to Silena to burst her personal space, she agressively pushed the camera away from her. The camera mode was on night vision, just to give the recording a little spook to it. Silena thought the idea of him recording was completely unnessecary, and idiotic. Once one of the Stoll's has an idea in mind, you just can't stop it from happening.

"Silena," Travis said with a fake Italian accent. "You look lovely in night vision mode, blow a kiss to the camera."

Silena proceeded to give something to the camera, though it was a rather rude gesture. She didn't understand why Travis was even taking this as a joke, she found ghost exploring very important. All her life, she believed in the supernatural, and to find out that ghosts are real will finally confirm her suspicions.

When she was a child, she always thought her imagination would act up on her. Hooded figures, unidentified noises, thick tension in the air. Knowing that ghosts are real will be the biggest discoverey ever to her. Little did she know, there are much more to ghosts than it meets the eye.

Travis and Silena ventured out past the town more and more. They noticed the change in scenery once they were completely surrounded by burnt wood and dirt. Rather than half stable buildings, that were nearly saved in a fire.

"Isn't it weird how, like, everything is burnt," Travis marveled stupidly.

Silena slowly turned to him and gave him a look that clearly expressed _'Why the hell are you even my partner?'_.

"Travis," Silena said slowly. "There was a fire here, hence the burnt objects. Considering that we've been here more than I can count, I would expect you to know that." She was irritated that his stupidity was greater than she thought.

Travis, sensing her annoyance, smirked at her and turned the camera towards her. "You aren't still mad about me and Con filling your lipglosses with paint? That was two months ago! Plus you have more lipglosses than an average girl needs."

Silena scoffed. "Um, excuse me? I don't know if you know this, but lipgloss is the main essential of my life," She said as she applied a new coat of pink lipgloss just for a given example.

As the two continued bickering, they neared what looked like a . . . factory?

It was a modern day, twenthieth century looking building that had a nineteen twenty-three vibe to it. The weird thing was the structure looked very stable and unburnt. It even looked alive. Lights were on, sounds of work happening could be heard, and laughter.

Travis reciting their thoughts, spoke. "Um, isn't this a ghost town? As in, no sign of civilization, ghost town?"

"I-I. . .Well, that's what I thought, but apparently not," Silena answered, a bit creeped out.

They continued to near to factory closer and closer, until they stood at the doors. Travis turned to Silena, and she raised an eyebrow an him.

"I was thinking something amazing for this camera footage, how about we convince the workers here to pretend that this place is haunted? Like, they'll randomly turn off the lights and create chaos."

Silena made a sour face. "No, you're weird." She was about to walk off until he said something that changed her mind.

"You can be the main star, post this on YouTube. . .It could be an international hit! You'll be more famous than that one guy who sings about girls and coffee! C'mon, people'll will actually believe this crap is true. Especially if the footage is done on a crappy camera."

Silena smiled at the thought, she knew that the chances of that happening was on a thin line, but in the process of making it she knew that she'd have fun. "Like I said, you're weird, but you do have the mind of a rebel, which I like. So, did anyone call for a damsel in distress?" Silena asked nonchatantly, as she pushed open the doors of the factory.

Travis stood still for a second, over thinking something. "Wow, she actually. . .sort of said something nice to me," He grinned, happy that he was making somewhat of a progress with Silena.

* * *

"Hello?" Silena called out.

Immediately, all the lights went out and all signs of work happening instantly vanished. Just by that certain event happening, Silena was frightened that she'd have one of those cliché ghost adventures you see on T.V. Record it the event happening, hear freaky noises, random objects move, try to contact the spirit you're interacting with. . .and BAM! They refuse to even show their true selves, much less even talk in a full sentence. They always drop subtle hints, that obviously can't be defined, though that isn't what ghost hunters are looking for. They're looking for answers as into why they do whatever they do. Haunt, terrorize, posess, or maybe even try to contact with the living. Answers, that's exactly what Silena needed.

"Uh, fart on a stick!" Travis whined, dissappointed. "I haven't even turned on the camera!"

Silena bit her lip, trying not laugh at Travis' use of words. "Um, fart on a stick? Who the hell even says that?" By this point, Silena was clutching her stomach from laughter. Travis, by the look on his face, was offended.

"I say it," He said defensively.

"Exactly, you're a nobody," Silena chuckled to herself, as she pulled a flashlight out the backpack Nico gave her.

By the thought of Nico, she wondered if the others found something this time. She wondered if Piper, her sister, was having the same Stoll as she is. If Reyna managed to not piss Clarisse off, Silena is probably the only person who can make that girl smile. They were complete opposisites, but seeing how strong their friendship is would amaze you. Rachel and Frank, if Rachel made an attempt to open Frank up more. That left her mind wandering towards Annabeth and Nico. More specifically, Annabeth.

Silena didn't know what to think of her, she hadn't even had a decent conversation with her. All she knew was she was Rachel's new neighbor. Annabeth was a special case. Naturally curly blonde hair (which was to die for), gray eyes that seemed to match the sky, and a natural tan. Silena didn't think much of other girls, because they tried too hard (Even she admits she tries too hard). Though, Annabeth was another case. Even Clarisse at one time tried to be girly, and fit in (Didn't exactly work out. . .). Silena convinced her that being a head strong girl was apart of her personality, and no one could change that, not even herself.

_Enough fangirling over her beauty_, Silena thought, _that's just making you sound weird. Even in your thoughts._

Silena shined the flashlight on certain objects, the factory looked like a house. There were a few modern day couches, and tables spread throughout the incredibly large space of area. Seperate rooms. There was a kitchen, which caught Travis' eyes.

Travis jumped over the countertop and pulled open the fridge door.

"Travis!" Silena scolded. "Now isn't the time to be snacking on other people's food!"

Travis pulled out a package of strawberries, and sniffed them. "Um, excuse me? I don't know if you know this, but food is the main essential of my life," Travis mimmicked Silena, as he plucked a strawberry into his mouth.

Silena shook her head. "Oh, you're good," She said, as she praised him. Before Travis could put another strawberry into him mouth, Silena stopped him.

"Stop being a fat ass, and come explore with me," Silena said rather rudely.

Travis glared at her, as he ate one more strawberry and put the package back into the frigde. "OK, _Dora_."

Silena let the comment slide, as she walked over to a staircase, Travis close behind. She stepped on the first step, and it creaked it bit.

Silena narrowed her eyes. "Travis be careful, I don't think the structure of the building is completely stable, and we can't be sure if there's a loose bolt or something." She turned to see Travis nodding in response.

They careful made their way up the stairs, only to see a room filled with a variety of different weapons, and a huge door in the back of the room. Travis' mouth dropped open, as his eyes scanned all of the weapons. His eyes landed on a rack of swords, to the right of them was a railing which showed the area downstairs.

He walked over to the swords, and pulled out a pure golden gladius. "I could make a fortune out of this!"

"Key word: _could_."

Travis turned to Silena. "Is there something in your throat, you sound like a man. . ."

He trailed off because he saw Silena was staring wide-eyed at a tall figure. Travis, mouth still opened widely, placed the sword back and slowly walked towards Silena.

"Dude, you're a ghost!" Travis exclaimed, completely awed by the fact of seeing a ghost.

The figure looked down awkwardly, while Silena narrowed her eyes. She took this as an opportunity to observe him. He was tall and muscular. He was African-American, so his complexion was darker than hers. Obviously. The thing that creeped Silena out the most was the scar on his face, it ran from his jaw to his right ear. As is someone slashed him with one of the swords. So, he was handsome, in a ghost way.

"Uh, hi?" He asked awkwardly, shifting foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable with being awed at.

Silena smiled. "Hi, I'm Silena and this is. . .er Travis. We're not dating, by the way." She batted her eyelashes. She was a typical flirt, which means she'll even flirt with a ghost.

The figure laughed uneasily. "I could tell by the way you treat him, I'm Beckendorf."

"What kind of-" Silena elbowed Travis in the stomach.

"Travis!"

"It's fine, my real name is Charles. I prefer to go by Beckendorf," Beckendorf explained.

"Well, _Beckendorf_, would you mind telling us why there's a bunch of weapons here?" Travis asked, actually interested.

"I make them, and a few others," He said simply.

"But you're a ghost! How is that even possible, and why would you make them in the first place?" Silena questioned forcely.

"That's for me to know, and you to figure out," Beckendorf said mysteriously.

"How do you even have fresh strawberries in your fridge? Dude, I've never seen you at Walmart and I would know because I'm there twenty-four seven ste-" He would be the one to ask about the strawberries.

Guess who elbowed him again.

Beckendorf had a look on his face showing that he was clearly uncomfortable being questioned. "I can't tell you, it's not in my place to tell you. Die, and you'll know the answer why."

"Die? Um, no thank you. . .," Travis politely turned down the offer.

Silena slapped his shoulder. "He doesn't mean it literally."

"Actually, I do. . .," Beckendorf trailed off, awkwardly. Travis found it hard not to tease him, everything his said was done in an awkward manner. It was like he wasn't used to being talked to.

"Why would we die if we wanted to know a simple answer?" Silena asked.

"It isn't a simple thing to explain, especially since you're not one of us yet. Look, I'm going to go. I need to get back to the forges."

Beckendorf slowly walked away (or floated) towards the far end of the weapon room until he could not be seen. Travis, even as dense as he is, knew that Beckendorf was being truthful and that he was uncomfortable even talking to them.

Though, what bothered Travis out of the whole experience of meeting him was what he last said to them.

_'It isn't a simple thing to explain, esepcially since you're not one of us yet'_.

Us. Meaning more than one. Beckendorf was not alone. Yet. Was he implying that they were going to die soon?

Travis and Silena wandered around the weapons, and admired the work Beckendorf did. Travis leaned against the railing, while talking to Silena.

"It sucks that we didn't get any footage of anything. I was meaning to ask Beckendorf why all the lights randomly turned off. . .."

Silena opened her mouth to say something, but an ear piercing scream cut her off, causing Travis to tumble over the edge of the railing in suprise.

* * *

**With Nico And Annabeth**

"What did you do to him?!" Annabeth asked completely freaked out.

One of the hooded figures sighed, as it tugged on the strap of Nico's backpack and started to drag him out of the house.

The hooded figure that stood next to her just stared at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, really loosing her sanity.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was waiting for you to freak out at her because she's dragging your friend away," The hooded figure replied, sort of in an irritated way.

Annabeth couldn't see the figures face, nothing. Not even it's hands. "Where is she taking him?"

"To the factory to heal him and I insist you come to before _they_ get to you," The figure said, it was obviously a boy. It had a deep voice.

"Who's 'they'?" Annabeth questioned, she had a feeling that she'd be asking a lot of questions. It was in her nature.

The hooded figure just continued to walk away from her, hoping she was following him. Annabeth followed closely by.

"So, what's your name?"

"Percy."

**(LOL. IF IT WASN'T OBVIOUS...)**

"Oh, so. . .Is there others like you?"

"Yes."

"You died in the massacre?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean, that doesn't make any sense?"

"It does to me."

"Well, obviously not to me."

Annabeth was annoyed by Percy's short answers. She could never get a straight answer from anyone. She clenched her jaw in annoyance.

"Here," Percy handed her a bag. . .filled with glasses. Annabeth didn't even bother to ask how he got them.

"Well, why did you randomly just hand me a bag filled with glasses?"

"Put the one with the owls on, and maybe you'll find the real reason why."

Annabeth digged into the bag until she pulled out a pair of glasses, with a bunch of owls scattered around the side of them. She slowly put them on, while eyeing Percy suspiciously.

Her vision was blurry for a few seconds, and when she turned to see Percy she no longer saw a hooded figure.

She saw a boy who looked about her age, sixteen. He was about 6'3, had an athletic build to him, with raven black hair that looked as if the wind raped his hair, and startling vibrant sea green eyes.

"Are you done staring, you know pictures last longer?" Percy smirked, he had a New Yorkern accent. . .Yet he was from Florida.

Annabeth tried not to blush, but she forcefully looked away. "Why do the rest of the glasses have weird designs on them?"

"It's a symbol, more specifically one of your parents symbol," Percy said, watching Annabeth carefully as her face darkened. "Your mother."

Annabeth didn't answer because she had realized they stopped infront of a factory. Annabeth watched as the other hooded figure held open the door, as she continued to drag Nico inside. Percy followed, while Annabeth walked in slowly.

The scene Annabeth saw sickened her. A bunch of spirits were formed in a circle, and all of them had grim and hopeful faces. Percy pushed through the crowd to see what had happened, only to see a dead body and a girl kneeling next to him crying.

Silena slapped Travis' face. "C'mon wake up! Just wake up and start laughing, telling me this is all a joke!"

His neck looked as if it were snapped in half, and blood was everywhere. He was laying on a table, which Annabeth assumed he fell on. But how? She couldn't stand looking at him, so she turned away.

She looked around until her eyes landed on a railing, above her. Part of it looked like someone kicked it down, or maybe even fell through it. . .

"Silena?" Annabeth asked in suprise, as she saw the lifeless form of Travis.

She grimly looked up, her lip quivering. "An-Anabeth. He fell, and the impact was too strong. . .And I was so mean to him!" Silena shook her head, and began to sob quietly.

A spirit that had chocolate brown hair, and forest green eyes kneeled next to Silena and looked like she wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how to. Instead, she said something to Silena that made no sense.

"You'll see him again."

Annabeth watched as Silena slowly looked the spirit in the eyes, got up, wiped her tears away, and began to walk away from the crowded area. It looked like the spirit posessed her or something, she moved in such a robotic way, and she wore a poker face.

"Silena, wait!" Annabeth called, then she remembered Nico. "Wait!"

"What do you want?" Silena asked gloomily.

"Will you please wait for me, Nico. . .I really don't know what happened but-"

Silena began crying again. "Don't tell me that he died too!"

"No, no!" Annabeth said frantically. "He got knocked out, I think?"

"He heard a Silent Scream."

"What?" Annabeth asked, as she and Silena turned to Percy.

He was leaning against a nearby wall, looking at Annabeth intensively. Though, what Annabeth found confusing was he wasn't wearing his hood.

"Silent Scream, us 'ghosts' have certain ablities. My cousin accidentally used an ability which only effected your friend."

"So, what did it do to him?" Silena sniffled.

"It knocked him out, like Annabeth said. The scream is so silent, that only your brain can comprehend it. I don't know why she even did that to him in the first place."

"Oh, so it obviously hurts?" Annabeth inquired.

"Considering the fact that it knocked him out, yes," Percy answered.

"What did that girl. . .ghost, spirit. . . Whatever. What did she mean by _'You'll see him again'_. Am I going to die or something?!" Silena was near the edge of hyperventilating.

"We can't be sure," A voice said.

Everyone turned to see a girl holding a spear in her hand, while Nico stood next to her bored. The girl had a modern day punk look, which meant she had the whole completed make-up look. Her eyes stood out the most, they were an electrifying blue color.

"Why are most of you dressed so modernly?" Silena asked, her make-up was smearing. If she knew she was going to be doing a lot of crying she would've gone for a waterproof make-up look.

"Us, 'ghost's," She smiled sweetly as if the word reminded her of an old joke. "Can pick what we want to look like. We can be hooded, invisible, dressed in the clothes that we died in. Most of us go for the hooded or invisible option, while in the presence of an mortal. Though, since you're friend here, Annabeth, is wearing those glasses she can see us more clearly. We look human through glass, but without those glasses all you're going to see is a faint figure. You and your friends are different from most mortals, when you die you'll get to see the _real_ world."

"You know the saying, 'Rest in peace'. That doesn't neccesarily apply to you," Percy explained. "Once you see who you really are, you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Are you implying that we might've died in this massacre?" Nico finally spoke.

"I don't know is he?" The punk spirit asked mysteriously.

"Well, we don't do know! That must be why he asked you!" Annabeth finally broke, she saw a dead body, she met ghosts (which really hit a sore subject), and now she was being told insane crap.

"Calm down," The spirit said soothingly. "How about you come back next time, and everything will be explained."

"What about Travis, how am I supposed to tell his brother?" Silena asked, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry but that's your problem," Percy said. "Oh, and Annabeth to answer your question about the glasses. When the time is right you will know which pair belongs to who." With that he walked back to circle of ghosts, who were surrounding Travis' dead body.

"Who are you?" Nico asked the spirit nexted to him.

"Thalia, just Thalia and Thalia only," She said as she walked back with Percy.

* * *

Annabeth found herself walking back to their destination with Nico and Silena. Nico didn't look too sullen about Travis' death, when Silena told him what had happened, he simply narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Once they reached the group everyone was waiting for them. Reyna looked freaked out and kept looking behind her shoulder. Clarisse glared at the ground, as usual, though there was a bandage on her forehead. Piper had her head reasted against Connor's shoulder awkwardly, as if she were to fall asleep. Connor would snap his fingers under her nose to prevent her from falling asleep. Frank looked like someone has just punched his grandmother in the face. Rachel's cheeks were rosey, as if she had just ran a marthon. Grover was pasted out in Bianca's arms.

Connor was the one who spotted them first. "Hey guys, where's Travis?"

Silena turned away, and let silent tears fall. "He's gone."

Connor frowned. "What do you mean by that, like gone. . .he left home early? I told him not to eat those quesadillas, they make him gasey-"

Nico sighed. "Look Connor, I don't know an easy way to break this to you, but your brother is dead."

Connor lips curved upwards and he started to laugh. "Haha, nice. That's really funny. Travis you can come out now!"

He looked around waiting for his brother who would never come back.

"I told you he's gone!" Silena cried as she bardged into the van, and slammed it shut.

Connor slowly began to process what he was told, and sank to his knees. He slowly began to sob.

Rachel looked horrified, while Reyna was trying to keep her normal poker face which failed, Clarisse was frowning, Frank's eyes were wide, Bianca's lips were quivering, and Grover was still knocked out.

"H-How?" Rachel asked, not able to process a proper sentence.

"I'll tell you when you get in the van," Annabeth said, knowing that explaining everything to them was _not_ going to be easy.

* * *

**I literally cried while writing this. I just had to kill him off, he's an example. That's all I can tell you.**

**I felt like this chapter sucked, but at least I wrote one! I think this might be one of the longest chapter's I've typed. I don't know, it took me foreverrr. . .**

**Did I spell quesadillas right? I really am too tired to Google it.**

**Stories you should read: The Orphan Prince by ButaTokki45 & Cinderella by horse-crazy girl13**

**5 reviews to make me smile? Have blessed day/night guys! :)**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm**


	6. The Real World

**NO ONE READS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, BUT TO THOSE WHO DO:**

**Thank you all so much for supporting this story, the whole deal. Favoriting, following, and reviewing. I almost have forty followers, that's more than the friends I have on Facebook. Heh, no life status. Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know I really appreciate it! :) **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all. **

* * *

Summary:

_She walked along the squeaky wooden floor, her heart beating. She was told that this particular and everything in the ghost town was haunted, that there were many souls living there, seeking vengence on whoever dared to step into the town. They were all murdered in the Rosewood Massacre of 1923. Were the souls living there, trying to seek vengence from the betrayal that was put upon them or possiby trying to warn her of the dangers lurking beneath her footsteps. . ._

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

We all were positioned away from each other, sitting at different tables. You ask what exactly what we were doing? We were playing the chocolate game. Yeah, yeah. I know we have know life, though it's all we can do right now. We were prohibited to even go near Rosewood, much less speak about it for Connor's sake.

It's been three months since the death of Travis, and three months since we've visited Rosewood. Everyone was accused of killing Travis, because we were there the present time it happened. Telling a judge that a ghost's scream killed him, isn't exactly going to work. Most humans don't believe in the supernatural, I used to be one of those humans.

On the bright side, there was no proof of any of us killing Travis, except for Silena. She was there, she knew what happened, she witnessed it, so she was automatically accused of the murder. After all of the trials she went through, the jury found her not guilty. Which was a sigh of relief for us.

The worst part of this whole entire mess was Connor, he was a wreck. He hardly spoke, much less acknowlodged us. It was like a part of his life was taken away from him, which techniqually is true. I hadn't know Connor that well before his brother died, but from what the others told me, he was quite a handful. Stealing, pranking, and a couple run-ins with the law. His brother was like his partner in crime, and for that to be taken away from him completely ruined him. That's exactly how I felt about my mother.

My thoughts were interrupted by a piece chocolate being thrown at my face. My eyes quickly darted around looking for the person who threw the candy, I scanned around the room until my eyes finally landed on a guilty looking Frank.

I smirked. "_Oh_, that's how you want to play Zhang?" I grabbed the box of chocolates I had, and began pelting them at him, to which he dodged. I glared at him.

"What, can't take it like a man?" I taunted him, trying to get him off guard. I had him.

He stopped for a mere second to glare at me, then send a retort, and while doing so I flicked my wrist and aimed a chocolate near him mouth. His mouth was open, and it landed in his mouth. Score!

I got up from my place, and began doing my victory dance, while everyone cheered.

"Success!" Piper shouted, and high fived Rachel.

"_Wow_, I can't believe she actually got him. He's such a disgrace," Clarisse said, her elbow propped up and her hand on her face. Her bored expression told everyone she could care less about my victory.

The whole objective of the game was to catch someone off guard, and to get chocolate in their mouth. Which was either done by force, or by strategy. So, of course I choose the hardest option. Pushing myself to higher limits is practically my goal in life, other than becoming an architect.

Silena walked out from behind the counter, with a box of chocolates for me. We were currently hanging out in Silena father's candy shop. Her father was in the back, unaware of our activities and I knew that he'd be pretty peeved about us waiting his chocolate for a silly game. . . and for destroying his shop. Melted chocolate was everywhere, on the walls, on the floors, on the tables. I tried to talk everyone out of it but my 'wise attempts' were deemed failure.

We continued to joke around for a while, until I suddenly remember the glasses Percy gave me. I walked over to my bag, and pulled them out. I walked back my place at the counter, and poured them out. Everyone stared at me, waiting for an explaination.

I clasped my hands together, and looked down at the glasses. "Silena, do you remember Percy?"

Silena turned her head curiously towards me, as she set down her pink lemonade. "How could I not, he's probably the cutest ghost I've ever seen. . .Well, right next to Beckendorf." I watched as she got a dreamy look at her face, while Bianca gagged at that.

"Yeah, so anyways," Nico drawled out, I guess he didn't want to her another one of her rants about 'cute' ghosts, more specifically Beckendorf.

"Well, he gave these to me and said that each pair belonged to one of us, and I would know who to give them to," I said inspecting my pair of glasses. I gentlely place them on, and my vision blurred for a second until it cleared up a bit. I looked around, and I saw someone leaning against a bubble gum machine.

Thalia?

Her spear was next to her, and she had a shield strapped to her arm. Her midnight black hair stuck to her sweaty face, and she looked exhausted. She was breathing heavily, and has a long cut on the side of her leg. When she saw that I was looking at her, she smiled tiredly. I was about to open my mouth, but my lips couldn't find themselves moving.

She smirked at me, and signaled for me to be quiet. I sent a questioning look towards her, but she shook her head and motioned for me to continue what I was doing.

"Annabeth?" Grover asked, while munching on a left over veggie taco, made by Piper.

"Hmm?" I looked at him, and I realized what he wanted me to continue. "Oh, um here. . .Put these on."

I handed Grover a pair of glasses with an intricate design of different trees scattered around the side of them. He looked at me before putting them. I gasped, and nearly fainted right then and there.

"Grover, your legs!" I screeched at him, while pointing at them. He didn't necessarily have feet anymore, more like hooves, and his legs were replace with. . .Goat legs? Grover began to stumble, and I realized he was about to faint.

Connor quickly got up, and caught him. He then looked back at me, with wide eyes. I still was mortified about I saw. I sighed, pressing my fingers to my temples and rubbing them.

"This cannot be happening," I muttered.

"Annabeth, hand me a pair of glasses," Reyna said, while looking a Grover strangely.

I handed her glasses that had torches scattered all over them, she put them on and quickly looked at Grover, gasped. Then looked at the bubble gum machine, and her eyes widdened.

"Ann-Annabeth," Reyna _never_ stuttered. "You do see what I am seeing, right?" I nodded, staring at Thalia. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, as if she was watching her children open present's up on Christmas day.

I had finished passing out all of the glasses to everyone, and we all looked at Thalia demandingly. She clapped her hands, and pushed herself up off of the bubble gum machine.

"First off, how are you doing Connor?" Thalia said, as she walked slowly towards Connor. He was helping himself to a box of chocolates.

He looked up at Thalia, and spoke for the first time in months. "This chocolate tastes like crap."

Silena glared at him, while Bianca looked him over. "Of course you would know how that tastes like," Bianca said, rolling her eyes.

"Funny," He said, happily showing Bianca all the chocolate in his teeth. I cringed at the image.

"Your brother has been waiting for you," Thalia said softly, her electric blue eyes were shining.

Connor looked Thalia deeply in the eyes, and left out of the shop. Everyone knew what Thalia meant, Travis was probably at Rosewood waiting for us. Whenever his brother was mentioned he blocked everything out, and retreated towards some quite place. Most likely his brother's room.

"Um," Frank said awkwardly. "Why did Grover turn into a goat?"

"Well, if you guys would come to Rosewood you would know," Thalia said, making us want to come even more.

"You know our parents would never allow us to," Rachel snorted, while popping a gummy worm in her mouth. "We're on restriction."

"Your parents won't know," Thalia said mischeviously, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"What are you going 'ghost travel' us there?" Nico joked.

Thalia looked at him seriously. "That's exactly what Lou is going to do."

Silena straightened. "Lou Ellen? Is she a ghost?"

"Yes, and no," Thalia answered. "She's just like you, but she's discovered her powers in the mortal world."

Clarisse's face brightened. "We have powers?"

"Mhm," Thalia mumbled. "Just like any other hero, you need to learn to unlock them."

"Ohh-kay," Bianca said, inching away from Thalia.

"What is this about 'ghost travel' how does it work?" I asked, if anyone was going to be curious about this, it was going to be me.

"Spirit travel," Thalia corrected. "You basically get to visit the spirit world, while turning into a spirit. Which means you'll be able to inherit your actual talents there. Though, getting to the spirit world is the tricky part. We have to visit a river, called Lethe. It's the entrance to the spirit world, and the exit. The _real _world is no longer in memory to mortals, hence the reason why the entrance is near the Lethe. Lethe means "forgetfulness" and many other names. Our world was forgotten, it makes sense for it to be there."

"'Our world'? We're apart of _your_ world?" Reyna inquired. "Are we ghosts?"

"No, you're just living spirits that have been reincarnated. You're new spirits, you have yet to learn," Thalia explained.

Grover moaned, his goat legs twitching. We all ignored him. "So, if we take of these glasses we'll see the world how mortals see it?" Piper asked.

"Smart girl, no wonder why Jase has a weird connection with you," Thalia praised. "Yes, you're going to see the _real_ world, how I see it, with those glasses on."

"OK, that explains most things, but not everything," I said.

"You guys start back school in three weeks, right?" We all nodded. "Great! You'll see Lou there, and she'll be able to take you to the entrance Lethe! It's all planned out." She gave us a satisfied grin.

"Well, I'm going to report back to Percy, and tell him the plan is in motion," Thalia smiled.

"You had this all planned out?" Clarisse asked. "How lame." Thalia only smirked at her, as she flicked her hand and a blue portal with sparks randomly flying out appeared. She stepped inside, and spoke in my mind;

_Remember to speak to Lou or this will all fail_.

She sent me a dangerous look, and disappeared.

* * *

**Not the best chapter I've written, I'm still working on my writing skills. I barely started writing last October, with short stories for my English class. So, I'm not like the writing queen or whatever. I hope to see improvement in my writing throughout the chapters..**

**I started this one-shot series, _The Reality of Fear. _And I was wondering if you guys would, oh-so-please check that out. **

**Review? :D **

**Have an awesome day/night! **

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	7. Death Isn't How He Expected It To Be

**I'VE REACHED MY GOAL OF 40 FOLLOWERS. Now, my next goal is fifty. ASDFGHJKL. THANK YOU GUYS! . . .Too much of an outburst? I enjoy the littlest things in life. **

**Important: I know it's been awhile since I've update, and I apologize for that. I've had writer's block, and yeahhh...I had some moments where I read other people's stories, and compared them to mine and was like: Why do I even bother writing? Anyway, I have another story up called, _A Look_ _From Afar_, I made it because this story lacks Percabeth and I'm still working on that. Four chapters so far. Please, check that out if you'd like. :D**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all. **

* * *

Summary:

_She walked along the squeaky wooden floor, her heart beating. She was told that this particular and everything in the ghost town was haunted, that there were many souls living there, seeking vengence on whoever dared to step into the town. They were all murdered in the Rosewood Massacre of 1923. Were the souls living there, trying to seek vengence from the betrayal that was put upon them or possiby trying to warn her of the dangers lurking beneath her footsteps. . ._

* * *

He watched as his lifeless body faded away, he looked among the group of people surrounding it, and the girl who had been shedding tears near it. He couldn't believe his eyes. _This is what death felt like?,_ he had thought. He couldn't find the right words to describe how it felt being dead, it made you feel. . .Empty. It made you feel gruesome, it made you feel sorrow, it made you feel angry, it made you feel hopeful. Hopeful, because life was one experience, but how would he experience death?

He hadn't put much thought into where he would go when he was dead, not too people do. He understood why people aways told him to live life to the fullest. Once you're dead, there's nothing you can do to change your past life. If you've done bad things, if you've done good things. Nada. Was there really a Heaven, was there really a Hell? He had been standing in pure darkness, for what felt like forever, and he was ready for whatever came out him.

As millions of thoughts orbited through his mind, he felt like he had his breathe knocked out of him. Which is weird, considering that he was dead. When your dead, aren't you supposed to feel no pain, or emotion? Weren't you. . .Lifeless? You didn't have human qualities anymore, you had spirit qualities. Spirit! That was it.

He had wondered if he was going to turn into a spirit, Beckendorf had told him to die and he would know the answer. That's exactly what he wanted to know, the answer. Ghosts being able to make weapons. Ghosts who could hold solid objects. Ghost that appeared so solidly infront of them, rather than being invisible. He thought he know a lot about them, but meeting Beckendorf made him think wrong.

He stared out into the darkness, wondering once again why he hadn't turned into a spirit. He couldn't see, hear, or sense anything. Was this the modern day version of Hell, because he was perfectly fine with standing in darkness for an eternity, rather than being burned and tortured. Suddenly, a dash of lightness filled the space he was standing in, and all he saw himself standing in a white room with a tiny lightbulb giving off light to the space he was in.

A golden figure shimmered into exsistence next to him, and he almost screamed. Though, seeing who it was made him calm down a bit. A girl with wavy brown hair, tiny hints of blonde, forest colored green eyes, flawless peach skin, slightest hint of freckles, and to top it off was armed with a bow and a couple of arrows, stood next to him. She looked calm, and a bit sadden. When she noticed that he was standing next to her, she grinned.

"Travis? Am I correct?" The girl smiled, enthusiastically.

Travis nodded slowly. "I'm Katie Gardener, I'm your exscort to the judges, and your "guidance" I guess you would say. I'll be helping you journey through the spirtual world into the real world," She said it as if it were recited.

"The real world? You mean, I'm going to be alive again?!" Travis perked up, hopefully.

Katie had a weird glint of amusement in here eyes. "Once you die there's no turning back, well, unless you. . .Nevermind, that's beside the point. You were living in the mortal world. Now, you get to see yourself at your full potential. Imagine this, pranking to the full max, stealing things you'd never imagine you could steal. You'll have more sense, once we reach the real world. Your going to see your true self."

"And what do you mean by that? And who are the judges, I'm a little confused here?" Travis intervened before Katie could say anything.

"I mean, you're not a mortal. Once you die, you inherit. . .Cool powers. Make sense? I can't explain it to you until we see your friends again, it's been three months since you've died. And returning to Rosewood would hit a sore spot for them. I think it would help you take everything in better with the presence of your friends near you. Oh, and the judges are spirits who make a critical decision on where you go when your dead."

Travis' face paled. "So, I'm going to Hell? I wasn't the best person when I was alive."

Katie smiled reassuringly. "Nope, children of the gods are granted a second chance. Considering their lifes aren't any better when their dead. . ." Katie trailed off with a wry look on her face, but she snapped back into reality. "But they still have to be judged. So, anymore questions? I think I've said too much."

"I've been here three months," Travis stated, more than questioned.

Katie nodded. "It took me awhile to reach you. It wasn't your time to be let into the real world, plus the law states once the majority of people grieving over you are calmed, you can finally leave. If they're still holding onto you, we can't break through and take you where you need to be. You'd still be connected to the mortal world."

Travis sighed, taking everything in. "I thought this would be a quick process. Walk up to God, and be like: Hey, can I chill with you for an eternity? Then be kicked out of Heaven, and sent straight to Hell."

Katie laughed. "That's how I felt, but it's weird how I didn't die in the massacre. I died from cancer, but I assume when you die your automatically sent to the most spiritual place there is. And that so happened to be Rosewood, and that's where we're going to go in a little. Oh, and we don't call it Rosewood. When we get there, it will look like a whole 'nother place."

Travis ignored the important stuff said, and gawked at Katie. "Shouldn't you be bald?"

"When you die you can choose the way you want to present yourself, it's weird. We have different powers amongst mortals, but amongst ourselves there. . .OK," Katie explained, glaring at Travis a little for the bald comment. She got tired of hearing that.

"So, I could look like a super sexy French model, not saying that I want to," Travis added quickly, after seeing the look on Katie's face.

"No," Katie smirked. "You can change any flaws you don't like about yourself. Pimples, scars, wrinkles, any damage to skin, hair loss, hair damage. Anything, but you can't change the way you look. I know, it's confusing, but you'll get used to it."

Travis grumbled. "That's awesome, I guess. So, where are the judges so I can get judged?" Travis asked anxiously.

Katie looked confused at first. "Oh, right. The judges. We have to venture into the Underworld."

"Is that Hell?"

"No! What is up with you, and mentioning Hell. There's no such thing as Hell. If you keep on talking about it we'll end up in the Fields of Punishment, and I really don't want to go there and I'm pretty sure you won't like it either," Katie huffed, and began to walk away into the white mist.

"Gosh, ghosts are mean," Travis muttered.

"I heard that, Stoll, now pick up the pace!" Katie commanded. "Traveling to the Underworld is a lot worse than the training you'll be doing."

"Training?"

"You'll find out."

All Travis wanted was a straight answer. He was told he was a child of a god. There's no such thing as Hell, which means there's no such thing as Heaven. He would be training, but for what? Katie made it seem as if his spiritual life was going to be more miserable than his mortal life. Mortal. If he wasn't that, then what was he? And he had to wait for his questions to be answered until this stupid process was over with.

Travis and Katie were walking in pure nothingness. They kept on walking through the white mist, and Travis couldn't take it. He did something that he wouldn't have done. He usually had patience, from all the pranks he pulled he had to wait for them to fall into plan. But walking, without anything interesting or anything near him made him impatient. He was acting on impulse.

"When will we get there, it's taking forever?!" Travis whinned, bouncing on his heels.

Katie stared at his feet, and smiled. "It's only been two minutes. And I see your A.D.H.D is starting to take place. Next thing you know, you won't be able to read anything properly but Greek."

Travis slightly stopped his bouncing, and gaped at her. "How could I randomly be diagnosed with A.D.H.D.? Can't I change that? You said we could change our flaws."

Katie smirked. "It isn't a curse, it's a blessing. You'll be thankful that you have it in the future."

"Sure," Travis said, and rolled his eyes. But Katie only smiled knowingly.

Soon they reached a pure black door, with black walls cracked a tad bit, releasing a bright light that nearly blinded Travis, though Katie seemed used to it. She walked forward, pushed open the door and a loud growl was released. The growl was with so much force that Katie's wavy hair was pulled back as if the wind were attacking it, and bits of drool was on here face.

"Ew, how about we take a detour?" Travis said, stepping away from the door cautiously.

Katie was grossed off, but managed to wipe the slobber from her face and spoke to the door in a foreign language, Travis somehow knew. "ηρεμώ, είναι o παιδιά του o θεών. άδεια είναι χορηγούνται ή αλλιώς." Calm down, it's the children of the gods. Permission is granted or else.

There was a long pause until Katie disappeared into the door, Travis slowly following her. He expected something creepy, but he ended up standing in a lobby. Full of dead people. Who were either screaming, crying, having random fits of anger, walking up to a boat, or were waiting patiently. Travis quickly caught up to Katie, who was standing up at a desk, next to a man staring at her deeply. He was translucent, in away. His eyes were pure black, holding no emotion or any sign of liveliness.

"Charon," Katie said. "We need a pass, now."

Charon licked his lips. "Not so fast, girl. Remember every soul has a debt to pay."

Katie smiled sweetly, but Travis saw it as a devious smile. "Children of the gods, here. Do you really want another rant from Demeter?"

If it were possible, Charon's face paled. "Fine, fine. Who's the boy's Olympian?"

Katie studied Travis. "Hermes."

Charon groaned, and pulled himself up from his chair to glare at Travis. "I swear, child of Hermes, if you steal anything from me, you'll deeply regret it."

Travis gulped, and nodded while Katie rolled her forest green eyes. "He doesn't have the ability to do that, trust me."

He visibly felt better, he had wondered what Charon would had done to him. Charon moved to were the boat was docked, and as soons as he steeped on the dock his appearence change. He was wearing a black hood, and he held a stick in his hand. He motioned for Katie and Travis to follow. Katie climbed aboard, while Travis reluctantly followed. Soon, they were being steered to their destination. When they reached, Travis noticed six signs:

_Children of the Gods._

_Asphodel Meadows._

_Judgement._

_Elysium._

_Fields of Punishment._

_Tartarus._

Travis knew what line he had to stand in so he moved towards Judgement, but Katie stopped him. "I need to explain each place to you," Katie told him.

"I could really care less about them."

"Well, you should start caring because once we reach the real world and if things don't work out for you, you could end up going to one of these places. And I can tell you, three of them aren't the best places you'd like to stay for an eternity."

"Fine," Travis finally said.

"You know you're really irritating, right? Once you're at your full potential I'll probably try to kill myself," Katie laughed lightly. "Children of the Gods. When people like us die, we go there and yeah. Not much to explain yet. Judgement, I guess you get the idea. Asphodel Meadows, are where people who have lived a normal, nothing heroic or meaningful life. Elysium, is for the people who have done good. . .Sort of like Heaven. If you go to rebirth, three times, and if you end up in Elysium all three times you are granted Isles of the Blessed. That's a big reward. Fields of Punishment, that's basically Hell. Tartarus is worse than Hell, believe me, I've had a friend who was nearly dragged down there. Not a great experience. I guess that's it."

Travis tuned out her talking, and when he realized she was done he spoke. "Can I get judged now?"

Katie punched his shoulder, and suprisingly her hand didn't go through him. "Idiot you were supposed to be paying attention."

"Whatever, let's go." Travis walked off towards the line.

Travis and Katie walked up to the line, which was only two feet away from them, seeing as it almost reached the river. Travis tapped his foot impatiently, and Katie watched him closely. This was her first mission assigned to her to ecscort a new spirit, and it happened to be one she actually knew. Every time she looked into his eyes she searched for recognition, but they didn't hold any. She was trying to sound upbeat, and helpful. She didn't want to reveal to him that they were once great friends. She sort of felt like Hazel. They were both yearning for a best friend who didn't even remember them. If Katie remembered correctly, she was only seven at the time when she had met Travis.

_"I found this flower, and it reminded me of you." Travis grinned at Katie, who giggled._

_"Oh, Travis, it's beautiful!" Katie smiled, showing off her two missing front teeth. She held the flower delicately in her hands_

_The truth was, the flower wasn't beautiful. It was hideous. It was wilting, and dead. Katie kind of found him giving her the flower completely rude, because she, like the flower was wilting and soon to be dead. But looking at Travis' sincere smile, made her feel instantly better and that he wasn't trying to hurt her. He had techniqually called her beautiful, and she was grateful for that. She needed someone to lift up her spirits, and Travis was that one person._

_"Katie," Travis said, his tone serious. "Are you going to die?"_

_She looked down, and tears slowly began to form. "The good-helpers said I might, but they also said to not stop believing. They said, if I believed hard enough, that I could make it through."_

_Travis held Katie's hand. "I don't want you to die," Travis sniffled. "You're my only friend."_

_"You have Connor," Katie pointed out._

_"Yeah, but that's different!" Travis protested._

_Katie giggled. "Travis, I'm going to the good-helpers today and my dad said that I might not see you again, that I'm weak."_

_"Weak?"_

_"I think I'm going to die, I should be with them right now."_

_"Do you feel like you are?" Travis asked, suddenly curious._

_"I feel tired, and sleepy. But I'll try to stay awake for you," Katie grinned._

_"For me?"_

_"For you," Katie confirmed._

As Katie recalled that moment, she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. It was a short, confusing, simple and sweet moment. Katie really tried to stay awake for Travis, but failed. When she saw that he had died, she was happy. . .Yet sad. She immediately pressed Chiron to assign her to him, to which he reluctantly agreed to. Curious of why the boy mattered to her.

"I didn't believe hard enough," Katie frowned.

"What?" Travis asked, completely oblivious to the change in her mood.

"You don't remember, do you?" Katie smiled wryly.

Travis stared at her blankly. "Exactly what I thought."

She and Travis waited in the line for what seemed like an forever, until they were finally standing infront of three people. Each in a throne, describing their personalities. One throne was covered with poems, and books. A second throne had music notes, and microphones scattered around it. And the last throne was pure gold.

"Travis Stoll?" A melodic voice called out.

"Whitney Houston?" Travis asked, incredously.

_Oh, so he remembers Whitney Houston, but he doesn't remember me?,_ Katie thought bitterly.

"You have lived an. . .Interesting life," A poet said.

"Fields of Punishment?" The man on the gold throne suggested.

"No, no," Whitney looked at Travis strangely.

"He simply was doing what he enjoyed, exactly like how I enjoy writing poems and plays." This guys obviously was Shakespeare.

"Your point?" The man on the gold throne, sighed.

"You shouldn't be punished for doing what you love," Whitney smiled. "Which in Travis' case, is pranking."

"Your point?"

"Will you stop that?" Whitney said, irritated. "Oh, I just had to end up judging with you Midas!"

"Your point?" King Midas taunted.

"Your free to go, child of Hermes," Shakespeare said quickly, trying to avoid another Midas verseus Whitney match. Whitney's screaming voice wasn't as beautiful as her singing voice, that's for sure.

The walked out of the room, and Travis looked at Katie in a skeptical way. "I waited in line for all that time, for that?"

"They didn't think much of you because your a child of a god," Katie answered. "Well, let's head off to Rosewood."

She walked away from Travis, towards the sign that read _Children of the Gods. _Travis followed her, as usual. He had a weird feeling that he'd be following her a lot. Though, the thing that concerned him the most was he was a child of a god. He didn't know a lot about Greek Mythology, but did that make him a demigod? The possiblitiy of it made him wary, and more confused than questioning how death would be like. Of right now, it wasn't what he was expecting. At all.

* * *

**Well, maybe you guys get what "The Real World" is. Not that immensingly funny MTV show. xD Sorry for such a bad chapter, but at least I updated! Not the best writer here. . .I just want you to know how characters die in my story. Now, I can have some fun and go back to the main plotline! Mixing it up a bit. Muaahahaha! In case you didn't know, but "good-helpers" are doctors. That's what I called them when I was seven. (:**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review, will ya?**

**Have an awesome day/night!**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm**


	8. Nothing to be Jealous of

**Holy crap, it's been forever. I've been working on other stories, but I'm not leaving my first one behind! SO if you haven't noticed but this is a mixture between supernatural, and the world of the gods. This is going to be fun to write! I'm techniqually barely starting the main plotline. . .I**** read a couple of my earlier chapters and realized that I wrote complete crap, and it was. . ._ew. _**

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! :D **

**~READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all. **

* * *

Summary:

_She walked along the squeaky wooden floor, her heart beating. She was told that this particular and everything in the ghost town was haunted, that there were many souls living there, seeking vengence on whoever dared to step into the town. They were all murdered in the Rosewood Massacre of 1923. Were the souls living there, trying to seek vengence from the betrayal that was put upon them or possiby trying to warn her of the dangers lurking beneath her footsteps. . ._

* * *

**Lou's P.O.V.**

Sitting alone with out any company was mostly how Lou spent her days at school. She was already deemed an outcast from the moment she stepped inside the doors of Horizon High. People had always judged her too quickly, not on her personality, but of her appearence. Lou definetly didn't supply a friendly aura, which made it twice as difficult for her to socialize and actually become friends with someone. But with her new powers adapting, it was rare for her to be normal.

With her mother being the goddess of magic, she was different from the other demigods. Not that every demigod was an exact replica of each other, and maintained the same powers. Lou's parentage made it easy for her to develope and discover her powers. Magic was everywhere. The Mist was magic. The world of the gods was magic. Lou was magic. Though, this magic was only seen through mortal's eyes. On the other hand, for Lou, everything was as real as it could get and there was no such thing as magic whatsoever.

Lou was honored to find out that she was the only one of her era to achieve her powers in the mortal world. But she wasn't so sure, now, Annabeth Chase was suddenly entered into the picture. Lou was aware of who Annabeth truly was, it made complete and utter sense, she had been having dreams about her. Whoever had been sending her the dreams she was receiving, it was for a purpose. Someone simply doesn't do something with out a purpose and a reason.

If a child of magic can conquer their powers in the mortal world, then a child of wisdom can definetly do the same. Which made Lou slightly aggravated, she hated to admit it but she loved the look of respect she got whenever she walked through Rosewood. If there was another person she had to share her fame with, it made her instantly detest them. Though, being self-centered and jealous wasn't a trait Lou possesed but she couldn't help but feel it.

Annabeth was all Percy had talked about. He kept on mentioning her, and dropping hints that Annabeth will be the one to help us free them from their burden. Of course he would think that, she had the touch of a goddess. A touch of a god/goddess is when a god spends more Earthly time with their child, and pass on a portion of themselves to them. Lou knew that Annabeth wasn't at her extreme full potential, but she wasn't in the mood for another child of smarts making snooty and intelligent remarks at random times. But once again, Lou knew she was wrong and Annabeth wasn't going to be like that. It wasn't part of her personality, but she knew with her pride it'll soon come to that.

Lou pulled out her book title,_ Magic is in You_. Her mother had gave it to her as a guide for her to learn more specifically about magic, she received it at a summer solstice when her mother had awkwardly decided it was time to meet her. Hecate and the other gods made it quite hard to communicate with their children, unlike Apollo and Aphrodite who's spunky personalities rather embarassed their children than made them feel awkward.

She was so engrossed with her book, she wasn't aware of another person's presence next to her.

"That must really be a nicely written book, or either is so interesting that it has you nearly absorbed," A voice said, with slight amusement in their voice. "Do you you know of any other copies?"

Lou snapped shut her book, and glared at Annabeth unconsciously. "It's made specifically for me, and no one else. Plus,_ I_ can only read it."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Lou's icy tone, but manage a small smile. "Really? Only _you_ can read it, meaning?"

Lou didn't change her cold stare, but a flicker of pride flashed through her eyes. "Meaning that the book is filled with magic, and only a child of magic has the ability to read it. Which you're not, obviously."

Annabeth's eyebrowes creased together, and she frowned at Lou's words. "Child of magic? What? Is your mom, or dad a magician or something of that matter?"

Lou wanted snap at her, but she was new to the world of the gods and wasn't aware of anything yet. Lou wanted to feel sympathy towards her, but her jealousy was wearing thin. "You could say that."

Annabeth gave her a wry, teasing smile. "OK, Lou, cut the crap, you know why I'm here. I don't know what your problem is, but just try to communicate with me and try not to glare at me every five seconds. You are going to be my guide, and it isn't wise of you to make enemies with someone who hasn't done you any wrong. I have a weird nagging suspicion that we'll be seeing more of each other, and I want to avoid probable issues."

_Damn you_, Lou thought, _Stupid child of Athena. Never mind, children of Athena can't be considered stupid. _

"You're too smart for your own good," Lou sighed, irritated. "Let me guess, Thalia visited and she told your group of friends to come see me, then to help you venture in to the spirit world?

Annabeth nodded in confirmation. "Nearly the same words."

Lou's eye twitched. "OK, smart aleck. Meet me at the entrance of Rosewood, and well go on the journey. But be prepared, and pack some stuff 'cause it's going to be long journey. Long, which I mean more than one day."

Annabeth nooded while getting up from her spot, motioning a good bye, but before she left she turned to Lou one last time. "You have nothing to be jealous of, really. I don't know why you're jealous, but just try not to make it obvious." Annabeth gave her a satisfied smirk, following the crowd of students into the school.

* * *

**You guys seriously deserve a better, and longer chapter. . .But I'm saving all the good stuff for the next. Sorry for such not updating for a while, I truly apologize for that. I was going through my files, and I realized it's been like a (month?) since I've updated, and typed up a quick chapter.**

**~Leave a review. :)**

**Have an awesome, epic, amazing, fantastic day/night! **

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	9. New & Improved! Coming Soon

**Hey, whoever you are you should totally read this..**

I am making it official that I am going to be doing a rewrite for this story, because when I started it off...I realized it wasn't any good, now. I think I fairly improved over the months, and I've lost dedication towards this story. Why? I altered from my original plot, and the writing is just. . .crap. :b After I finished my short story that I've started recently, then I will soon focus on this story! Probably a month, or earlier, depending on if my procrastination issues die down a bit. I have some really great plans in store for this, some new and some old.

**What you need to know..**

What you'll be reading won't be much different, just better detailed, written and explained. Some things will be changed, and I'm going to tell all you Percabeth lovers that there won't be any for a couple ( a lot ) of chapters. I'll be focusing on building a frienship, rather an one-on-one relationship. But there's going to be fluff, here and there. No worries. In the end, Percabeth shall prevail. ;D I'm just trying to realistic, y'know?

I know majority of my earlier followers have probably forgotten about this, seeing as I haven't updated in a while, so I'm just putting this up so you guys know. I will update another "chapter" notifying that the new, and improved version is up.

Thanks to everyone who has supported this story, and whatnot. I feel a bit disappointed that I haven't focused on this story as much as I should've, but the rewrite will be better. Hopefully...

●‿●


End file.
